


Экспекто Патронум

by Gierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cyberpunk, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Юный волшебник Джесси подключается к Сети с помощью любимого патронуса, и когда тот исчезает, ему приходится столкнуться с огромным миром физической реальности, где в старых коридорах можно найти древнее оборудование подключения. В поисках Джесси помогут необычный мальчик-вундеркинд Геллерт и сотрудница Министерства Минерва.





	Экспекто Патронум

Джесси отключился от сервера, снял визор и продолжил смеяться в реальности. Хохот заставлял его сгибаться вдвое, проводка путалась в фиксаторах, но даже резкая боль не способна была отвлечь от смеха.  
— Пресвятая Грейнджер! — воскликнул он.  
Отдышался, перевел дух. Улыбка постепенно вяла, губы деревенели. На место эйфории приходила ломка. Джесси торопливо отсоединил контакты проводки, вывалился из кресла и пошел глотать воду. Два литра, пока не начало трясти — потом глотать будет чертовски сложно.  
Вода была ледяной, но обжигала горло. Джесси следил за делениями мензурки: двести, триста, еще, еще... Ему было скучно делать это. Подумать только, когда-то волшебники тратили кучу времени на бесполезные занятия, вроде этих. Торчали в реальности, готовили себе еду, Малфой знает, на что тратили свою жизнь.  
— Чарли, давай прогоним протоколы Протего еще разок, — сказал Джесси, обращаясь к своему патронусу.  
Мышонок вылез из-под кресла, где проводил время, пока хозяин находился в Сети, умыл мордочку и побежал к устройству ввода. Белоснежная вспышка подтвердила успешное подключение, и Чарли ответила механическим голосом:  
— Протокол «Протего» первого уровня, тестирование основного функционала.  
— Помнишь, у нас были ошибки во взаимодействии со случайными сообщениями Молли? — Джесси глотал воду уже без спешки — осталось каких-то пол-литра.  
— Запускаю проверку взаимодействия с соседними помещениями, — проскрежетала Чарли.  
Джесси следил за тем, как она при помощи вспышек общается с интерфейсом системы. Сложная, наверное, штука. Не повезло же тем волшебникам, кто не может вызывать патронусов. Возятся с клавиатурой, как в доисторические времена. Толку от них, наверное, ноль. Хорошо, что у Джесси все в порядке.  
— Проверка протокола первого уровня завершена, — сообщила Чарли. Мордочка мышки обернулась к Джесси.  
Недавно в историческом Омуте он увидел запись заседания доисторического суда. Там были могущественные существа из темной магии, которых называли дементорами, а патронусы волшебников служили для того, чтобы защищаться от этой магии. Джесси долго не мог заснуть после того сеанса, все представлял, как изменилась бы его Чарли, если бы ей пришлось столкнуться с чем-то подобным.  
— Давай проверим второй и третий уровни, — решил Джесси.  
На всякий случай, мало ли что. Недавно в соседнем блоке обнаружили мутировавших пикси. Они пожирали проводку и во время сеансов отключали пользователей. Нескольких пришлось деактивировать. Вот что бывает, когда небрежно относишься к физической реальности.  
— Запускаю проверку второго уровня «Протего», — объявила Чарли.  
Джесси допил положенных два литра и положил мензурку под кран. Пока он будет заниматься следующим поручением Министерства, блок сгенерирует достаточно воды.  
Он вернулся в кресло и стал протирать контакты. На одном показались следы ржавчины. Он торопливо отполировал металлическую пластину и, сверившись со справочником, наложил защитные чары. Наверное, слишком сильно вспотел на предыдущей миссии.  
Воспоминания о задании хлынули потоком киберреальности. Джесси сдавил виски — опасно было думать о таких вещах, находясь в реальности физической. Самые безрассудные сходили с ума.  
— Проверка второго уровня «Протего» завершена, — продолжала Чарли. Усики ее оживленно двигались, а тело неподвижно светилось возле устройства ввода.  
Джесси взял себя в руки. Что это с ним сегодня? В конце концов, он уже взрослый мальчик — почти одиннадцать. Еще немного, и его допустят к хроникам исторических школ. Он планировал для начала посетить Хогвартс, а потом пройтись по Ильверморни. Другие учебные заведения его не интересовали. Кое-кто из соседнего блока утверждал, что смог закончить одновременно Шармбатон и Дурмстранг. Даже заклятья времени использовать не понадобилось. Джесси считал «кое-кого» задавакой. Толку-то заканчивать сразу две школы? Все равно там одно и то же.  
На самом деле он хотел побывать в разных местах. В старой Англии и в Америке начала двадцатого века. Хотел познакомиться с Основателями и подружиться с ребятами, которые застали время противостояния Гриндевальду. Ему было жутко интересно увидеть все своими глазами.  
Ждать совсем недолго — каких-то две недели. Он уже подготовил все необходимое, вызубрил наизусть имена из учебников, прошел тренировочные блоки. Можно отправляться хоть сейчас.  
— Обнаружена ошибка первого порядка, — объявила Чарли. Ее усики окрасились красным, а вслед за ними в красный цвет окрасилась и вся комната.  
Джесси забрался в кресло с ногами. Ему стало страшно.  
Что там с ошибкой первого порядка? Надо следовать инструкции.  
— Чарли, запусти дополнительный блок «Протего», отключи функции третьего щита, заблокируй доступ вспомогательных алгоритмов «Максима».  
— Готово, Джесси, — отозвался патронус.  
— Так, что там дальше?  
— Советую отправить запрос в Министерство и ожидать дальнейших указаний, Джесси, — предложил патронус.  
— Запрос, — растерялся Джесси.  
Запрос будет означать, что он не способен самостоятельно регулировать защитные чары блока, а это приведет к тому, что его отправят на переподготовку по курсу самообороны в условиях физической опасности. Тогда поступление в школу в блоках памяти задержат, а если он еще разок ошибется, могут вовсе отменить до специального решения. Загрузят какой-нибудь пустяковой работой, сделают из него мальчика на побегушках. Нет уж, на такое Джесси не подписывался.  
Особенно подстегивало воспоминание о киберсне, который заставил его хохотать так громко. Там были фантастические существа: феникс, единорог. Они описывали круги вокруг Джесси, их можно было потрогать. Феникс выглядел особенно дружелюбным, Джесси даже получил от него перо. Потом они поднялись высоко в небо, а потом Джесси полетел.  
Он вспомнил об этом ощущении вседозволенности, свободы и легкости, подключил оставшиеся контакты и при помощи спрятанного под креслом рычага вызвал клавиатуру.  
Она выплыла из потолка и замерла перед его лицом. Клавиши горели красным, как все вокруг. Джесси глубоко вздохнул и скомандовал:  
— Переключи систему на прямой ввод данных.  
Чарли повела усиками, ее мордочка вспыхнула ненадолго.  
— Система настроена на прямой ввод.  
Джесси начал проверку с самых первых алгоритмов. Он следил за процессами проверки и перепроверки данных, снова и снова запрашивал данные из справочника. Еще разок, еще. Ошибка не могла быть серьезной. Что-то сбилось во время последнего сеанса. Не мог же кто-то нарочно саботировать его систему.  
Или мог? Что, если все это происки «кое-кого» из соседнего блока? Кое-кого, кого нельзя называть?  
— Ну я тебе покажу! — Джесси не на шутку разозлился.  
Вот, значит, как обстоят теперь дела? Жили в соседних блоках, вместе проходили программу настройки, а как дошло до серьезных вещей, так палки в колеса?  
— Ничего-ничего, — мстительно бормотал Джесси, — таких, как ты, Грейнджер отправляет на перенастройку. Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним.  
Теперь Джесси искал следы саботажа, который мог устроить пользователь с гостевым уровнем допуска. Он бегал по внешним линейкам кода, вооружившись чистящими чарами, отглаживал неровности, ставил на место сбившиеся от долгого бездействия буквы и цифры.  
— Ничего-ничего, — повторял он. Собственный голос придавал уверенности. В киберпространстве он бы просто выбрал подходящую обстановку, но в физической реальности перед ним были окрашенные алым стены.  
— Попался! — Джесси ухватил участок вредоносного кода. — Редукто!  
— Джесси, советую использовать щадящий режим очистки, — сказала Чарли.  
— Никаких щадящих режимов, — возразил Джесси. — Редукто!  
Участки кода рассыпались под его воздействием, превращались в ничто и вытекали из системы. Пальцы Джесси болели от непривычной работы. Сколько он не пользовался мануальным вводом? Год-то уж точно, а то и два.  
— Все! Готово! — закричал Джесси, когда работа была завершена.  
Он почувствовал ту же легкость, которая была с ним в киберсне в окружении феникса и единорога. Раз уж он так просто одолел этого выскочку из Дурмстранга, так что и говорить обо всем остальном. Его ведь даже до первого курса не допустили!  
— Запускай повторную проверку третьего уровня, Чарли, — скомандовал он.  
— Я советую проверить код вручную, Джесси, — возразил патронус.  
— Ничего подобного, я все проверил! Запускай!  
Мышка возобновила подключение. Джесси успел заметить алую вспышку на месте устройства ввода, а потом...  
Чарли исчезла.  
* * *  
Минерва просматривала журналы загрузок, лениво листая их при помощи старомодного пера. Она любила использовать артефакты старого мира. Другие регистраторы Министерства предпочитали работать в киберпространстве, полагаясь на скорость ввода данных, но Минерва никуда не торопилась. В ее работе главным было сделать не быстро, но качественно. Она гордилась, что после ее проверок в журнале не появлялось новых записей. Все уходило в архив, а оттуда — на переработку в Омуты.  
Сегодня в руки к ней угодила особенно ценная база. Она рассчитывала насладиться красотой множества массивов, но вместо этого вынуждена была корпеть над единичными загрузками. Вот один заходит в сеть, вот выходит, вот заходит другой, и так до бесконечности. Малфой их подери, невозможно работать с такой системой. Сколько прошло лет с тех пор, как заменили журналы в центральном секторе? Больше пятидесяти. Почему же нельзя оказать похожую услугу периферии? До сих пор возятся с допотопными базами.  
Она листала страницу за страницей, пробегая взглядом по данным. У нее уходило не больше секунды на оценку целого разворота. В киберпространстве, наверное, она могла бы соревноваться с другими, но в физической реальности оставалась одной из лучших.  
— Триша, подойди, — Минерва позвала патронуса.  
Волчица засеменила к ней из дальнего угла блока.  
— Посмотри, что я нашла, — Минерва выделила несколько строк и показала патронусу.  
Волчица чихнула — так она имитировала смех.  
— Вот же недотепа, правда?  
— Поможешь ему? — спросила волчица.  
— Зачем? Мы не обязаны этого делать.  
— Наверняка он расстроится, — ответила волчица.  
Минерва задумалась. Помогать новым пользователям не входило в ее обязанности. Она вмешивалась только в противоправные действия, предотвращала киберпреступления, спасала реальные жизни. Небрежная работа с защитными чарами не входила в разряд преступлений, это было нарушение программы обучения, только и всего. Объекту «Джесси» придется еще разок выучить нужные алгоритмы.  
— Помнишь, как ты потеряла меня? — спросила волчица.  
Она была настойчивой, ее Триша. Минерва знала, что в отделе нет никого упрямей и дотошней ее самой, но Триша ухитрялась переплюнуть хозяйку. С другим патронусом Минерва не сошлась бы характером. Из-за Триши она даже посещала Церковь. Разве можно объяснить появление магического существа с такими показателями чем-то, кроме чуда?  
— Помню, Триша, конечно.  
Воспоминание было не из легких, в первую очередь из-за того, что относилось к киберреальности. Воспринимать его в реальности физической было тяжело. Минерва поморщилась. За двадцать лет, восемнадцать из которых она провела в обществе Триши. она испугалась до смерти только однажды. Не во время выпускного экзамена, когда ей пришлось участвовать в легендарной Битве за Хогвартс, исполняя роль известной тезки. Даже не во время студенческих соревнований, когда слепой случай отправил ее во времена восстания Гриндевальда. Нет, самое страшное было потерять связь с Тришей. Всего пять минут, каких-то пять минут Триша не могла ответить ей, заблокированная чужими проверочными чарами, но Минерва испугалась так сильно, что не смогла даже позвать на помощь.  
— Хорошо, Триша, мы поможем ему. Но только в этот раз, договорились?  
Волчица снова чихнула.  
* * *  
Джесси сидел в кресле, следил за дыханием, стараясь сохранить спокойствие, и считал. По технике безопасности ему нужно было подождать пять минут физической реальности, прежде чем повторно вызывать Чарли. Можно было поставить таймер, но вместо этого Джесси считал.  
— Запрос от центра регистрации действий пользователя, Лондон, Новая Англия, — объявил сухой системный голос без надстроек.  
Джесси нарочно не стал настраивать голос системы, чтобы не перепутать его с голосом Чарли.  
— Подключай, — скомандовал он.  
Сначала исчезла Чарли, теперь что-то нужно от него Министерству. И все из-за глупого соседа. Вот же полоса невезения!  
— Здравствуй, Джесси, — его поприветствовал живой женский голос.  
Он сразу вспомнил воспитательниц интерната.  
— Здравствуйте, — воспитательницы его часто ругали, так что, на всякий случай, Джесси решил быть не слишком дружелюбным. Теперь он был самостоятельным гражданином со статусом обучающегося и всякие дамочки не имели права вмешиваться в его жизнь без спроса.  
— Я заметила, что у тебя возникла проблема с патронусом, — сказал голос.  
— Сначала представьтесь! — потребовал Джесси.  
— Хорошо. Меня зовут Минерва, я сотрудник Министерства третьего ранга, пересылаю личный идентификатор.  
Джесси увидел длинную последовательность букв и цифр — они мелькнули перед его глазами и скрылись в недрах внутренней памяти блока.  
— Я заметила, что ты вручную проверял защитную систему, верно?  
— Да, — ответил Чарли.  
— Ты искал вмешательство другого пользователя?  
Джесси нахмурился — Минерва из Министерства хотела, чтобы он настучал на соседа. Нет уж, так дела не делаются. Он не какой-нибудь малфоепоклонник и такими вещами не занимается.  
— Мне не нужна помощь! — заявил Джесси, и тут же в голову ему пришла гениальная идея. — У вас есть официальное разрешение на вмешательство в работу моего блока?  
Минерва долго молчала.  
— Нет, мой запрос неофициальный, — она ответила сердито и стала окончательно похожа на воспитательницу.  
— В таком случае сеанс связи закончен, — сказал Чарли.  
Система расшифровала его команду и прервала соединение.  
Джесси почувствовал себя взрослым. Вот как легко он отвязался от этой чиновницы. Раз, и готово.  
— Чарли, видела, как я ее? — он обратился к патронусу по привычке и сразу же вспомнил, с чего все началось.  
Зато прошло пять минут, даже семь. Он может попробовать вызвать ее.  
Джесси сосредоточился, вспомнил фигурку патронуса, ее скрипучий голос, вечно шевелящиеся усики. Потом протянул вперед ладонь, позволяя потокам магии скользить по коже. На кончиках пальцев вспыхнули одна за другой молнии, образовали полукруг и засияли. Он сжал пальцы, создавая шар света, а потом метнул в угол блока, туда, где было меньше всего проводов.  
— Давай, Чарли, давай!  
Шар долетел до угла. Джесси перестал дышать. Энергетическая масса висела в пространстве, освещая темноту, а потом рассеялась, оставив блок пустым. Джесси сидел в блоке совсем один. Чарли не появилась.  
* * *  
Минерва продолжала листать журнал, изредка бросая взгляд на Тришу. Волчица, свернувшись в углу, мотала хвостом из стороны в сторону — злилась.  
Минерва игнорировала ее несколько минут, пролистав совсем мало данных. Скорость ее ухудшилась, как и концентрация. Повысилась вероятность ошибки. Минерва знала, что именно сейчас нужно остановиться и еще разок оценить ситуацию.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — сказала она Трише. Волчица даже не повернула головы.  
— Он сам разорвал связь, — продолжила Минерва.  
Промаявшись еще минуту, она все-таки отключила контакты и спрыгнула с кресла.  
— Триш, я не пойду туда — это безумие.  
Волчица поднялась, покрутилась и легла обратно, выражая крайнюю степень недовольства. Минерва хорошо понимала, что все это происходит не против ее воли, а из-за того, что подсознательно она хочет помочь мальчишке.  
— Ладно-ладно, давай попробуем, чем Малфой не шутит.  
Триша вскочила на ноги и радостно завиляла хвостом. Министерские служащие постоянно путали ее с собакой, потому что Минерва любила просторные холлы Министерства, а волчица откликалась на радость хозяйки и вела себя по-собачьи. Они не обижались на глупые предположения. Любой, хоть сколько-нибудь разбирающийся в биологических видах немагического мира, с легкостью понял бы, что Триша — волк. Остальное не имело значения.  
Минерва подошла к двери, поправила комбинезон, собрала троды на затылке и висках в хвост. Оставалось только открыть дверь и выйти наружу. Она сделала глубокий вдох — вот, всего лишь повернуть ручку.  
Триша начала нервничать и заскулила.  
— Не бойся, — успокоила ее Минерва, — это просто коридор, там никого не будет.  
План здания отпечатался в голове Минервы трехмерной картой. Она могла идти хоть с закрытыми глазами, а с нехитрым набором путевых чар можно было не заботиться даже о передвижении. Но ей было страшно, потому что она знала, что снаружи может появиться кто-то еще, кроме них с Тришей. Другой волшебник, не служащий. Так могло случиться, и предвидеть этого она никак не могла.  
Они столкнутся, она извинится, потом они разойдутся — это просто.  
— Не бойся, — повторила Минерва. Ладони ее вспотели.  
Она отпустила ручку и сделала шаг назад. Нет, выходить наружу — безумие. Она может оставаться в своем блоке до тридцатилетия, пока ей не понадобится другое оборудование, лучше соответствующее физиологии и навыкам. Пока они с Тришей в полной безопасности. Зайти внутрь могут только лекари и только в случае, если Минерва потеряет контроль над своим телом. Гипотетическая вероятность близка к нулю.  
Зачем выходить? Триша здесь, оборудование кресла исправно. Работают водопровод и пищепровод.  
Триша подбежала к двери, поскребла лапой и заскулила.  
— Давай останемся? — попросила Минерва.  
Триша решительно заскребла по двери.  
— Помнишь, как ты потеряла меня? — спросила она, замерев на секунду.  
Горящие магическим светом глаза уставились на Минерву — та кивнула.  
— Я никогда не рассказывала тебе, — сказала волчица и отвернулась к двери, продолжая скрести металл. — Тогда я тоже потеряла тебя. Я оказалась в плохом месте.  
— В плохом месте?  
— В месте, откуда мы уходим, когда вы призываете нас, — механический голос патронуса скрежетал в ушах Минервы непривычно долго. Она любила говорить с Тришей в киберснах.  
— Что ты говоришь, Триша, — удивилась Минерва, — мы создаем вас, когда призываем впервые.  
— Нет, — ответила Триша и замолчала. Перестала двигаться и начала меркнуть. Яркий прежде контур патронуса стал темнеть.  
— Триша, что с тобой?  
— Это плохое место, — прошептала Триша. — Маленькая Чарли там совсем одна.  
— Чарли? Патронус того мальчишки?  
— Сейчас — да, — ответила Триша.  
Минерва окончательно запуталась. Она не представляла себе, о чем рассказывает Триша. Загадочное место, куда попадают исчезнувшие патронусы, казалось выдумкой, вроде тех, что рассказывала на проповедях церковная голограмма. Но Триша меркла, а это могло означать, что ей, как и маленькой Чарли, нужна была помощь.  
Минерве придется открыть дверь, если только она не хочет бросить собственного патронуса. Когда она подумала об этом, ее охватил настоящий ужас. Нет, она никогда не поступит так с Тришей, никогда не бросит ее. Лучше умереть.  
Зажмурившись, стиснув ручку двери до боли, Минерва повернула ее и вышла наружу, а потом осторожно вдохнула.  
Воздух в коридоре между жилыми блоками был свежим и приятным. Она открыла глаза, осмотрелась, убедилась, что они с Тришей одни, а потом пошла вперед, следуя карте, которая сохранилась в ее памяти.  
— Видишь, Триша? Совсем не страшно!  
Волчица, поджав хвост, шла рядом. Ее свет становился ярче с каждым шагом.  
* * *  
В блоке Джесси, помимо питательных трубок, кресла, инструментов отладки и лечебных зелий не было ничего. Чистоту поддерживала автоматическая система, которую обслуживали уборщики Министерства. Все остальное Джесси получил в киберпространстве.  
— Где ты, Чарли? — он заглядывал под кресло, отодвигал с полок инвентарь, распутывал свалявшиеся контакты. Действия эти были бессмысленными, и он знал, что никого не найдет, но пока руки были заняты хоть чем-то, казалось, что все под контролем.  
К одиннадцати годам Джесси пережил много тяжелых событий. В детстве, еще когда он жил в интернате с другими детьми, умерла девочка. Они дружили, Джесси даже подключался к сети через ее контакты. В детстве такие вещи казались пустяками, это взрослые волшебники слишком много внимания уделяли своему креслу. Подумаешь, им же было по пять лет. Умерла она очень быстро, от болезни, которую не успели исцелить. В считанные дни из веселой девочки превратилась в умирающую — Джесси просидел возле нее до самого конца.  
Воспитатели таскали его по курсам подготовки, водили к специалисту по переживанию-проживанию, как называлась его профессия, Джесси не запомнил. Что-то про «психоз», нехорошее. Можно было бы потом поискать, что к чему, но вспоминать тот случай он не любил.  
Еще был Рональд. Джесси звал его Рональд-Дональд и любил сочинять стишки. Рональд-Дональд пошел к автомату, Рональд-Дональд попал в переплет — всякую бессмысленную чушь. У Рональда был красивый патронус олененок. Рональд утверждал, что олененок вырастет, когда им исполнится много лет. Но через год они оба исчезли.  
И еще была Нимфадора. Ее Джесси помнил очень хорошо, потому что она отключилась всего год назад. Раньше они жили в соседних блоках. Нимфадора любила перед сном заглянуть к нему и пожелать спокойной ночи. В этом не было ничего такого, они просто махали друг другу рукой через порог, но Джесси не помнил с тех пор ни одного волшебника, у кого была похожая привычка. Зачем заходить в блок, если можно попрощаться в киберсне? Или не прощаться, а провести киберсон вместе.  
Чарли не нашлась ни на полке инвентаря, ни среди контактов, ни под креслом — ее нигде не было. Джесси знал, что должен сообщить о случившемся, если патронус не объявится через неделю, но ему хотелось немедленно найти кого-то и потребовать объяснений.  
Он вспомнил о звонке выскочки из Министерства и пожалел, что отключился. Он-то думал, Чарли просто разыгрывает его. Попрячется, как у нее бывает, а потом вылезет из норки. Оказалось, она действительно пропала.  
Или, может, случайно оказалась за пределами блока?  
Во время тренировок Джесси частенько промахивался с заклинаниями. Дело было в его зрении. Медики поправили его при помощи имплантов и заклинаний, но от природы оно было плохим, а некоторые теории утверждали, что магия не поддается корректировке имплантами. Если уж промахиваешься, никакие навигаторы не спасут.  
Может быть, он просто вызвал Чарли в соседний блок?  
Она теперь один на один с тем выскочкой. С этим, кого нельзя называть. Который закончил Дурмстранг, Шармбатон и все на свете.  
Джесси подошел к двери. Нужно сходить и проверить, там она или нет. Если нет, он почитает инструкцию еще раз, попробует вызвать ее, а потом позвонит выскочке из Министерства. Все в порядке, нечего паниковать.  
Он поправил комбинезон, проверил троды, убрал их в хвост. Перевел ботинки в режим ходьбы и открыл дверь.  
До соседнего блока идти было совсем мало, каких-то десять шагов. Пока Джесси шел, его настроение менялось. Мало ли, что там этот выскочка решил сделать с Чарли? Вдруг она в опасности?  
Джесси бежал последние пару шагов, рывком попытался открыть дверь, но столкнулся с предупреждением системы. Дверь была заблокирована.  
— Как бы не так! — он представлял себе, как выскочка издевается над Чарли. — Алохомора!  
Алые молнии оторвались от кончиков пальцев Джесси, коснулись металлической поверхности двери, окрасили ее целиком в алый цвет, а потом дверь выдала пневматическое «пух» и отъехала в сторону.  
Джесси сделал шаг вперед. В блоке было темно. Он понял, что Чарли здесь нет — она всегда светилась очень ярко.  
— Эй, ты? — окликнул Джесси.  
Никто не ответил ему.  
— Эй! — повторил Джесси.  
Тишина.  
— Люмос! — от пальцев Джесси в разные стороны полетели крошечные молнии. Касаясь стен блока, они включали освещение. Скоро ровный свет разлился вокруг него.  
— Эй! — он заметил, что сосед лежит в кресле, подключенный к киберпространству. Троды на его голове касались контактов.  
— Поднимайся!  
Джесси стало страшно. Он вспомнил, как умирала его подруга. Потом Рональд-Дональд, потом Нимфадора.  
— Эй, ты!  
Фигурка на кресле неловко дернулась. Троды отошли от контактов, волшебник зацепил руками воздух, как будто думал, что перед ним появится препятствие, а потом вывалился из кресла и упал на пол.  
Джесси подбежал к нему и стал осматривать. Нужно было оказать помощь.  
— Репаро, — молнии из пальцев Джесси коснулись тела, впитались в него, на секунду окрасили алым, а потом сосед закашлялся и резко сел.  
Ему тоже было одиннадцать. Он, как и Джесси, был побрит наголо, чтобы проще было ухаживать за тродами. Его взгляд бегал из стороны в сторону, словно он что-то искал на лице Джесси. Дыхание было частым.  
— Ты чего? — спросил Джесси, испуганный своим путешествием, падением соседа, исчезновением Чарли.  
— Я видел ее.  
— Видел? Кого ты видел? — удивился Джесси.  
— Чарли!  
Джесси вскочил на ноги. Так и есть, Чарли появилась в этом блоке, а этот ненормальный что-то сделал с ней.  
— Что ты с ней сделал?! — закричал Джесси. Ему захотелось ударить соседа.  
— Ничего, — выдохнул тот, поднялся на ноги, опираясь о кресло, и посмотрел на открытую дверь. — Нужно найти ее.  
— Кого?  
— Чарли, мы должны найти ее.  
— Мы?!  
Волшебник отстранил Джесси, будто был старше его на десятки лет. Джесси разозлил этот жест.  
— Пока ты все мне не объяснишь, я не сдвинусь с места!  
— Нет времени!  
Сосед. Мальчик из соседнего блока. Джесси упрямо не вспоминал его имя, как не вспоминал долгое время смерть Рональда-Дональда и Нимфадору.  
— Стой! — он побежал следом. — Подожди, я с тобой.  
У него была отвратительная привычка игнорировать Джесси, у этого загадочного соседа. Они провели бок о бок каких-то шесть месяцев, но шуму сосед наделал достаточно. Приходили из Министерства, брали у него интервью. Весь кибермир сходил с ума по этому выскочке.  
— Подожди, Геллерт! — закричал Джесси, заметив, как далеко тот ушел.  
Геллерт замер на месте и обернулся. Его детское лицо казалось измученным.  
«Он вроде как не отсюда», — подумал Джесси.  
Геллерт дождался, пока Джесси догонит его, и они вдвоем отправились к переходу жилого блока. От резкого света Джесси зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, вокруг шумели фонтаны, сновали туда-сюда министерские служащие, бегали патронусы. Бурлила обычная жизнь Новой Англии, и Джесси перестал бояться. Вдвоем они обязательно найдут Чарли, а когда вернутся, все опять будет по-старому. Он поступит в Хогвартс, а потом, чем Малфой не шутит, в Дурмстранг. Не такие уж они бесполезные — иностранцы.  
* * *  
Переходы между блоками стали для Минервы самым большим испытанием. Пока ее запечатанные в спецобувь ноги касались металлической поверхности переборок, она внутренне замирала. Лишь бы не провалиться, лишь бы дойти. Со всех сторон гудели посторонние волшебники, их патронусы сверкали оттенками синего. Триша семенила за спиной, шум тоже сбивал ее с толку.  
Кроме карты Минерва взяла с собой несколько собственноручно написанных заклинаний на случай, если понадобится менять планы на ходу. Одно из них позволяло узнать, где находится Триша. Каждую минуту хотя бы раз Минерва обращалась к нему, потому что обернуться и увидеть позади себя толпу было выше ее сил.  
Переборка гремела под ногами, жесткие башмаки сдавливали стопы. Она пробиралась вперед, коря себя за слабость. Надо было сообщить в отдел правопорядка или в отдел обучения. Занялись бы Джесси и его патронусом, ей не пришлось бы тогда идти по переходу.  
Когда мысль становилась навязчивой, Минерва обращалась к заклинанию. Триша рядом? Что ж, тогда все в порядке.  
Если ее заберут для проверки или еще для чего угодно, даже представлять страшно, как будет жить Минерва? Мальчику всего одиннадцать, наверняка он растерян и испуган, а она занимается регистрацией нештатных ситуаций не просто так. В конце концов, это часть ее работы, нельзя же буквально все спихивать на оперативников. У них есть дела поважнее, они ловят настоящих преступников. Нет, нет, это она должна помочь мальчику, а не кто-то безликий из отдела образования. Там работают мертвецы — сколько сказок они рассказывали друг другу на ночь. Бр-р-р!  
— Минерва, подтвердите авторизацию, — системный голос во встроенном в ухо динамике остановил ее возле лифта.  
Она достала жетон из комбинезона, приложила к пластинке идентификации, дождалась, пока загорится зеленая лампочка, и прошла в кабину.  
Наконец они с Тришей остались одни. Глухие стенки лифта скрывали их от других прохожих. Лифт загремел и тронулся.  
— Видишь? Путешествовать совсем не страшно, — сказала Минерва патронусу.  
Волчица свернулась в углу и стала ждать. Им предстояло долгое путешествие.  
* * *  
Бежать за Геллертом было сложно, потому что Джесси редко выходил из своего блока, а Геллерт, наверное, только и делал, что бегал по коридорам. Откуда-то у него было достаточно сил, чтобы перелезть через ограждение, помочь Джесси сделать то же самое, а потом рвануть к следующей лестнице.  
Они бежали так довольно долго, Джесси потерял счет времени, а когда Геллерт все же устал и остановился для перерыва, стало ясно, что при нем нет патронуса.  
— Ты почему один? — задыхаясь, спросил Джесси.  
Геллерт дышал спокойно:  
— У меня нет телесного патронуса, — ответил он.  
— Телесного? Как это? — удивился Джесси.  
— Как у тебя, — объяснил Геллерт. Думал, наверное, что объясняет, но Джесси все равно ничего не понял, а спрашивать снова было совсем уж глупо.  
— Расскажи мне, как она пропала? — неожиданно спросил Геллерт.  
— Чарли? — удивился Джесси.  
— Твоя мышка, — ответил Геллерт.  
Джесси окончательно убедился, что они разговаривали на разных языках. Странный сосед не был общительным, а его достижения в киберпространстве приписывали врожденным талантам. Журналисты, хронографы, толпы фанатов осаждали крошечный блок Геллерта, а Джесси оставалось завидовать и строить планы. Сейчас он заметил, что Геллерт не зазнается и ведет себя как обычный волшебник.  
— Я разбирался с защитными заклинаниями, — сказал Джесси.  
— Ты разбирался с кодом? Сам? — удивился Геллерт.  
— Я знаю, что делаю, — Джесси стало обидно. Нашел время насмехаться, у самого вот никакого патронуса вообще нет. Почему-то об этом в статьях не писали. Забыли о такой мелочи?  
— Расскажи, — снова попросил Геллерт, — ты разбирался с кодом, а что вышло дальше?  
Джесси рассказал все в подробностях. Им пришлось просидеть на лавке для путешественников довольно долго, рассказ его был таким подробным, что они проголодались. Поели в общественном пищепроводе, выпили воды с противным привкусом — ее всегда разливали в резервные цистерны на развилках.  
— Значит, все началось, когда ты стер чужой код? — уточнил Геллерт, когда рассказ подошел к концу.  
— Да, я стер чужой код, потом запустил проверку уровня, она вспыхнула и исчезла, — ответил Джесси.  
— Сейчас это происходит повсюду, — сказал Геллерт. — Кто-то охотится на патронусов. Встраивает куски кода обучающимся, а потом работает по схеме. Я не смог понять, как это происходит, чтобы объяснить Министерству. Они считают, это общий пробел в образовательной системе. Допустили небрежность, и теперь дети не могут сохранять нужный уровень концентрации.  
— Дети? — Джесси нахмурился.  
— Я говорю о волшебниках на этапе обучения, — Геллерт поспешно поправил себя. Он говорил очень быстро, почти тараторил. Джесси представил себе, как быстро Геллерт общается в киберпространстве. Возможно, он один из тех вундеркиндов, кто может одновременно поддерживать несколько киберконтактов.  
— Ладно, — ответил Джесси, — что за план? Как ты хочешь найти Чарли?  
— Я хочу использовать подключение через консоль высокого уровня допуска, — Геллерт сказал это как бы между прочим. Всего-навсего он собирается нарушить все возможные правила, как-то добраться до блоков закончивших обучение, найти добровольца или пустующий блок, потом авторизоваться под фальшивым идентификатором и проникнуть в киберпространство, где никто из обучающихся не был.  
— Ты с ума сошел! — воскликнул Джесси. — Я думал, ты видел, где она!  
— Я видел, — кивнул Геллерт. — Она там.  
— Там? — Джесси развел руками. — Где?  
— Там, в киберпространстве, — сказал Геллерт.  
— В киберпространстве? Патронус в киберпространстве? Ты точно сошел с ума!  
— Патронус? — удивился Геллерт. — Нет, я говорю не о патронусе.  
— Как? Ты говорил, что знаешь, где она!  
— Конечно, я знаю, где она. Она там, в киберпространстве! Я видел ее!  
— Кто? Кого ты видел?  
— Чарли, — ответил Геллерт. Он был совершенно растерян, и Джесси, заметив, что вундеркинда так легко сбить с толку, пугался еще сильнее. И этот тип собрался нарушить закон?  
Постепенно смысл ответа Геллерта дошел до него. Чарли была не его патронусом, а кем-то еще. Волшебницей?  
— О ком ты говоришь? — спросил Джесси.  
— О девочке, о девочке, которая училась в одной группе с тобой. О Чарли. Ну? Разве ты не помнишь?  
Джесси вспомнил. Сегодня ему пришлось использовать слишком много настоящих имен. Он привык держать в голове имена прошлого. Грейнджер, Малфой, Поттер — эти имена о многом говорили ему. Имя Чарли было именем его патронуса. Он постарался накрепко запомнить, что единственная Чарли, которую он знал, была магическим существом. Не живой девочкой, которая оставила его одного.  
— Ты ненормальный!  
— Сначала я так и подумал, — улыбнулся Геллерт. — Но это было очень давно.  
— Долго же ты провалялся там, — заметил Джесси. — Я думал, что нашел тебя почти сразу, а ты, оказывается, еще успел решить, что не сошел с ума?  
— Ты меня не находил, — возразил Геллерт. — Я сам нашел тебя.  
— Нет, ты меня не находил, это я зашел в твой блок. У тебя совсем мозги спеклись от этой беготни?  
— Ты зашел в мой блок, потому что пропал твой патронус, но я поселился рядом с тобой не просто так, Джесси.  
— Поселился? — Джесси решил, что Геллерт путает физическую реальность со своими киберснами. Для их возраста это считалось нормой. Ничего, главное теперь найти лекаря.  
— Да, я поселился рядом с тобой из-за того, что ты — единственный, кто остался от группы Чарли. Ты разве не знал?  
Джесси помотал головой. Такие вещи обучающимся не рассказывали, их просто направляли в другой блок. О чем таком хочет сказать Геллерт? Как он мог выбрать себе блок, если их распределяют?  
— Звучит странно, понимаю. Помнишь, как ты в киберпространстве загружаешь себя в личности волшебников, которые жили много веков назад? — спросил Геллерт.  
— Помню. В новостях говорили, ты закончил одновременно Дурмстранг и Шармбатон, — наконец, он сказал об этом вслух народному герою.  
— Глупости, — отмахнулся Геллерт, — я закончил их все. Они сказали, такому никто не поверит, и велели мне выбрать две школы. Я пытаюсь сказать тебе совсем другое. Представь себе, что так же, как ты попадаешь в их тела, кто-то мог бы попасть в твое. Ну?  
Джесси представил себе, как кто-то выбирает его жизнь. Удобное кресло, Чарли, много увлекательных заданий в киберпространстве — да, наверняка, на его место было бы полно желающих.  
— Вот видишь, — Геллерт улыбнулся, — об этом я и говорю. Я поселился рядом с тобой, потому что кое-что нужно исправить, и это начинается с Чарли.  
— Исправить? — Джесси пришла в голову отличная идея. — Ты говоришь о манипуляциях со временем? Как в киберснах?  
— Именно, — кивнул Геллерт, — манипуляции со временем, как в киберснах. Ну что, как думаешь, мы сможем сделать это?  
— Но ведь мы говорим о физической реальности, — растерялся Джесси.  
— В каком-то смысле она является киберсном, — улыбка Геллерта вдруг стала очень взрослой. Джесси опять подумал о том, что его лицо одолжил другой человек.  
— Так не бывает. Нам говорили на уроках техники безопасности, что первое правило работы с физической реальностью заключается в отрицании возможности действия...  
— ... законов киберпространства, — Геллерт закончил за него правило. — Да, я знаю. Это нужно, чтобы вы продолжили функционировать на этом уровне.  
— Уровне?  
— Я расскажу тебе чуть больше, но сейчас нам нужно торопиться. Чарли в опасности.  
Джесси не двинулся с места. Он понял, что не добьется быстрых ответов о киберпространстве и других важных вещах, но решил, что не пойдет дальше, если не спросит о патронусе.  
— Ты знаешь, как мне вернуть ее? Мою Чарли?  
— Ты говоришь о своем патронусе, верно?  
— Да, я хочу вернуть ее.  
— Сейчас это невозможно, — ответил Геллерт. — Я бы мог сказать тебе, что пройдет время, и она появится сама, но это неправда. Чтобы вернуть свою Чарли, тебе придется идти со мной.  
— Ты поможешь мне? — обрадовался Джесси.  
Геллерт молчал так долго, что Джесси испугался за его здоровье. Стоял неподвижно и, наверное, думал. Потом сказал, сухо, сердито:  
— Я постараюсь.  
* * *  
Стоя перед пустым блоком, Минерва постепенно закипала. Злилась она редко, иначе не получила бы ответственную должность, но ситуация вышла из ряда вон. Она несколько часов бродила по блокам, переходила из лифта в лифт, питалась непонятными смесями, пила сомнительную воду. Однажды ей даже пришлось ответить на вопрос зазевавшегося путешественника. И все ради чего? Чтобы встать возле пустого блока и посмотреть на неряшливо разбросанные по креслу контакты?  
— Давай поищем, куда он отправился, — предложила Триша.  
Минерва представить не могла, как у волчицы хватает терпения на такие вещи. Просто переключиться на новый план. Плевать, что предыдущий провалился?  
Лучше всего теперь было бы вернуться назад.  
— Тогда мы точно не узнаем, что произошло, — возразила Триша.  
За долгие годы она изучила хозяйку, ее характер, привычки. Иногда Минерве казалось, что патронус может читать ее мысли.  
— Ладно, — согласилась она, — попробуй поискать здесь следы его патронуса.  
— Она ведь исчезла, — Триша смотрела с укоризной.  
— Просто исчезла? — Минерва нахмурилась. — Патронусы не исчезают просто так. Должно быть, он потерял концентрацию, вот и...  
— Нет, она просто исчезла, — повторила Триша. Она стояла в дальнем углу блока возле точки контакта. — Вот, здесь она была в последний раз, а потом ее не стало.  
— Не стало? Ты говоришь страшные вещи, Триша.  
— Я говорю то, что чувствую, — повторил патронус. — Здесь полностью обрывается ее след. Она не могла куда-то уйти или дематериализоваться из-за концентрации волшебника. Просто ее не стало.  
— Ладно, — Минерва решила отложить эту проблему. — Давай-ка посмотрим, что еще можно найти здесь.  
Вдвоем они осмотрели блок, перебрали каждый проводок, нашли заначку сладостей в складках кресла, даже раздобыли примитивный анонимный идентификатор, который Джесси, должно быть, разрабатывал с тех пор, как ему отвели отдельный блок.  
Ничто из найденного не могло помочь им в поисках.  
— Я схожу в соседний блок и просто спрошу, — решила Минерва. — Может, он пошел в гости.  
— Может, ты лучше попробуешь связаться с ним еще раз?  
— Да, конечно, — отмахнулась Минерва и вышла из блока.  
Это было таким простым и привычным движением, что она испытала гордость за саму себя. Еще утром ничего такого она бы не сделала, а тут запросто ходит из блока в блок, как настоящий оперативный сотрудник физической реальности.  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Минерва, могу я задать вам вопрос о вашем соседе? — она обратилась к двери соседнего отсека. Протоколы связи должны были передать ее сообщение волшебнику в физической реальности или киберпространстве, в зависимости от того, где он находился.  
Триша подбежала к Минерве и застыла у ее ног, внимательно разглядывая дверь. Они постояли так минуту, а потом Минерва постучала.  
Тук-тук.  
— Что ты делаешь? — удивилась Триша.  
— Не знаю, — ответила Минерва, — так в киберснах иногда делали волшебники в прошлом.  
— Он тебя не услышит — здесь звукоизоляция, ты же знаешь, — напомнила Триша.  
— Да-да, — Минерва вздохнула. Очередной план срывался. Придется действовать так, как сказала Триша.  
— Можно взломать дверь, — неожиданно сказала волчица.  
— Взломать? Мы что, полицейские?  
— Нет, но я уверена, что там никого нет.  
— Как это?  
— Я проверила протоколы безопасности, — Триша довольно оскалилась, — они настроены на режим ожидания. Внутри нет волшебника.  
— Ты проверила протоколы? — удивилась Минерва.  
— Именно! Я прошлась по двум уровням, там полный порядок, но когда дошла до третьего, обнаружила инородные участки кода, и...  
Минерва разглядывала дверь, поэтому, когда волчица замолчала, ей пришлось посмотреть под ноги. Туда, где стояла Триша.  
Где должна была стоять Триша.  
— Эй, куда ты спряталась?  
Триша молчала.  
— Эй, где ты?  
Минерва использовала заклинание поиска патронуса, которое взяла с собой, но оно показывало, что Триши... не существует.  
* * *  
Переходы, по которым вел их Геллерт, выглядели поначалу просто незнакомыми, а потом стали казаться заброшенными. Они шли все дальше и дальше, Джесси замечал ржавчину на переборках, разглядывал погасшие лампочки, ввинченные в допотопные гнезда, вдыхал незнакомый запах гнили. Он определил его сразу, как только почувствовал, потому что в киберснах гниль была обычным делом.  
У Джесси было много маячков, которые позволяли ему с легкостью определить, где он находится — в физической реальности или в киберпространстве. Запахи были одними из самых эффективных. Гниль, мусор — все это указывало на киберпространство. Добиваться идеальной чистоты волшебники прошлого не умели. В блоках всегда поддерживался оптимальный уровень свежих ароматов. Их меняли в соответствии с временами года: зимняя свежесть, летний бриз и другие.  
— Ты уже бывал здесь? — спросил Джесси, наткнувшись на паутину.  
Настоящую паутину, в физической реальности. Он даже в кошмарах не воображал себе такого ужаса. Хорошо еще, паутина оказалась заброшена. Сколько он ни искал, паук так и не объявился.  
— Нет, я здесь впервые, — ответил Геллерт. Шел он, впрочем, так уверенно, что эти слова показались Джесси ложью.  
— Думаешь, здесь есть электричество?  
— Мы же дышим, — сказал Геллерт.  
Дышим? О чем это он?  
— Слушай, я хотел спросить тебя, — Джесси решил, что зайдет издалека и поначалу будет говорить о вещах, далеких от паутины, гнили и дыхания.  
— Про уровни киберпространства?  
— Да.  
Геллерт ненадолго остановился. Джесси тоже встал и почувствовал, что его ноги горят. Они буквально пылали, Джесси испугался, что они отвалятся. Он расстегнул молнию ботинка и осмотрел покрасневшую кожу. Ран не было.  
— На этом уровне действует большинство физических законов, — ответил Геллерт, будто рассказывал последние сводки социальных порталов. — Ты чувствуешь боль в мышцах, если долго используешь их. Ты можешь удариться, можешь даже заболеть.  
— Как Чарли? — спросил Джесси.  
— Нет, — Геллерт ответил очень поспешно, — с Чарли все было по-другому. Я говорю о простуде или гриппе.  
— Никто давно не болел ими, — удивился Джесси.  
— Да, никто не болел, это правда. Я говорю о том, что вы могли бы, — сказал Геллерт. — Если бы вы встретили кого-то из блоков на другом краю света, вы могли бы заразить друг друга какой-нибудь экзотикой.  
— Зачем мне встречать кого-то из блоков на другом краю света? — удивился Джесси. — Я всегда могу поговорить с ними в киберпространстве.  
— Ну да, — ответил Геллерт, — конечно.  
Его слова задели Джесси. Что он несет, этот странный волшебник? В новостях говорили, он гений своей эпохи, но что, если он — обычный безумец. Сколько раз в киберснах он видел таких на уроках социального взаимодействия.  
— Расскажи об уровнях, — попросил Джесси, когда они пошли дальше. Паутина встречалась все чаще, воздух стал тяжелым и давил на грудь. Ноги болели.  
— Уровни? — Геллерт надолго задумался. — Сложно объяснить такое. Представь, что ты садишься в кресло и подключаешься к сети. Потом в киберпространстве находишь еще одно кресло и опять подключаешься.  
— В киберпространстве нет кресла, — возразил Джесси. — Там события, которые давно произошли.  
— Да, в киберпространстве для обучающихся кресел нет, ты прав, — ответил Геллерт. — В основном вы ходите по отработанным программам, чтобы научиться использовать функции нового уровня. Думаю, если подключить вас к нему сразу, вы проснетесь на два уровня выше.  
— На два уровня выше? — Джесси остановился.  
Он хотел пить, он устал, ему надоело слушать глупости Геллерта. Он решил, что не пойдет дальше и будет ждать помощи. Когда показатели его комбинезона упадут до критических, за ним отправят бригаду, и все наладится. Он вернется в блок, а там найдет способ вернуть Чарли без помощи высокомерных зазнаек.  
— Нужно идти дальше, — сказал Геллерт.  
— Нет, — ответил Джесси. — Я устал.  
— Мы почти пришли. Вставай, осталось совсем немного.  
— Ты же никогда не был здесь, — возразил Джесси.  
— Я никогда не был здесь на этом уровне, — сказал Геллерт. — Я знаю, куда мы должны прийти.  
Джесси вздохнул. Если он останется, выйдет, что он так и не узнает, чем могло кончиться это приключение. Может быть, он и найдет Чарли (конечно, найдет!), но вряд ли это будет так же интересно. Придет кто-нибудь из Министерства, вроде той зануды, расскажет ему все, покажет, а потом оставит учиться дальше.  
— Ладно, еще немного, — сказал Джесси.  
Они пошли дальше и прошли всего несколько шагов, а потом Геллерт взломал дверь блока. Внутри, должно быть, скопился какой-то газ, потому что дверь вылетела с оглушительным грохотом. Система вентиляции тут же включилась на полную и загудела. Несколько лампочек от напряжения мигнули и выключились.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Геллерт.  
В блоке, кроме кресла, были кровать, письменный стол и окно. Джесси никогда не видел окон в физической реальности. Ему стало любопытно. Он подошел к нему и попытался отодвинуть металлическую задвижку.  
— Не работает, — сказал Геллерт. Он возился с контактами в кресле. Очищал их при помощи раствора и специальных тампонов.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Джесси.  
— Снаружи «неблагоприятные условия», — Геллерт рассмеялся. — Сунешься туда, тут же снесет голову, поэтому заглушки заблокированы на совесть. Не взломаешь.  
— Неблагоприятные условия?  
— Да, там гроза, бури, жара, холод — все вместе.  
— Так не бывает.  
— Где не бывает? — Геллерт все еще смеялся.  
— В физической реальности.  
— Ты что, еще не понял? Это не физическая реальность. Просто очередной киберсон, в котором ты задержался.  
Джесси в последний раз попытался поднять задвижку. Ничего не вышло. Он обернулся к Геллерту. Поверить в его слова было сложно, но Джесси уже приходили в голову такие мысли. Многим детям они приходили в голову. Что бывает, если ты умираешь в физической реальности? Вдруг ты просто просыпаешься где-то еще?  
— Чарли там? — спросил Джесси. — Она... поднялась на уровень выше?  
— Нет, — ответил Геллерт, закончив обрабатывать контакты. — Садись.  
— Я? Ты хочешь подключить меня?  
— Конечно. Иначе зачем я тащил тебя сюда?  
— Я думал, ты хочешь найти Чарли.  
— Чтобы найти Чарли, тебе придется сесть в это кресло, Джеймс.  
— Меня зовут Джесси.  
— Как скажешь, — Геллерт похлопал по креслу.  
Джесси отпустил окно, глубоко вдохнул затхлый воздух, смахнул с лица паутину и пошел вперед. Он еще не был уверен в том, что Геллерт не сумасшедший, но знал, что сможет проверить это, когда подключится к сети.  
* * *  
Минерва сидела в переходе блоков на металлическом полу, привалившись к стене. Обнимая колени, она раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, чтобы успокоить себя. В детстве, когда она сильно боялась киберснов, воспитатели советовали ей сделать это упражнение, и оно помогало. Как по волшебству, только волшебства в этом не было. С раннего детства Минерва хорошо разбиралась, где есть магия, а где — законы физической реальности, которые нужно учить. В храме пресвятой Грейнджер она обязательно молилась Оккаму и давала клятву мыслить рационально до тех пор, пока будет находиться в пространстве физической реальности.  
— Это киберсон, — шептала Минерва, — это киберсон, тебе нужно проснуться.  
Когда исчезла Триша, Минерва позволила себе минуту паники, а потом связалась с Министерством и сообщила о загадочном случае. Она хотела узнать заодно, где находится волшебник блока, куда она заглянула, но ей ответили, что исчезновение патронуса является медицинской проблемой, а не поводом для вмешательства оперативных сотрудников, а блок, где она находится, заброшен больше шести лет.  
Минерва не стала отчаиваться. Ей всего лишь нужно было связаться с лекарем и попросить совета. Она запросила соединение и объяснила, что произошло. Она искала мальчика, который потерял патронуса, а потом исчез ее собственный.  
— В этом нет ничего необычного, — ответила волшебница, вежливо улыбаясь, — вы проецировали проблему мальчика на себя. Вы все еще можете вызывать патронуса, не беспокойтесь об этом, вам нужно отдохнуть и прийти в себя. Возможно, вам поможет двухдневный отпуск?  
Сначала Минерва хотела отказаться и ответить что-то грубое, но потом решила, что два дня без обязанностей перед Министерством не повредят ей.  
И хотя она до сих пор была рада этому решению, ее проблемы не только не сократились, а увеличились. Теперь ей придется восстанавливать патронуса, а еще объяснять, почему она отправилась искать мальчика в блоке, который давно числился нежилым.  
— Это киберсон, — решила она, в очередной раз проанализировав минувший день. Странную запись, звонок, разговор, путешествие, исчезновение Триши. Все это могло быть киберсном. В физической реальности она боялась, что потеряет Тришу — читала в новостях, что такое может произойти от перегрузки. Кроме того, в последнее время ей попадалось много записей о подозрительной активности обучающихся волшебников. Вот сознание и сыграло злую шутку. Она заснула и запуталась. Теперь ей нужно проснуться.  
— Это киберсон, — убеждала себя Минерва.  
Потом она огляделась. Хотя никто не потревожил ее и не подошел, вокруг ходили другие волшебники. Один или два всегда были в поле видимости. Они использовали портативные визоры и, скорее всего, не замечали ее, занимаясь своими делами, но все же они были здесь. Переход не был заброшен, блоки здесь были жилыми. Могло случиться так, что ей сообщили неверные сведения? Конечно! Ошибки в Министерстве вполне возможны, для того она и работает, перебирая все записи в журнале событий. Но это не было похоже на ошибку. Разве может добросовестный сотрудник сообщить, что в блоке никто не живет, если услышит историю Минервы? О том, как она добиралась сюда, о том, как долго искала блок. О пропаже патронуса, наконец. Нет, здесь не могло быть ошибки — волшебница наверняка перепроверила бы данные несколько раз. Если только она не хотела убедить Минерву в том, что та гоняется за призраком.  
В этом случае, если сейчас Минерва последует совету, вернется к себе в блок, отдохнет и постарается вызвать патронуса снова, у нее ничего не выйдет. И не выйдет уже никогда, потому что Триша действительно пропала, а Министерство по какой-то причине не может контролировать это и боится, что такие, как Минерва, узнают правду.  
Ей стало жутко.  
— Пресвятая Грейнджер! — воскликнула она, вскочила на ноги и стала искать на карте ближайший храм.  
Нужен был совет. Не от волшебницы Министерства, а от существа куда более мудрого и понимающего, чем любой живущий в физической реальности.  
* * *  
Троды подошли контактам идеально. Джесси представил себе, сколько лет эти контакты валялись без дела, а в результате все равно подошли. Неужели за эти годы никак не изменилась технология? Или подключение не меняют? Он не мог вспомнить точную информацию из курсов подготовки.  
— Давай проверим «Протего», — сказал Геллерт.  
Джесси отвлекся от размышлений. В прошлый раз, проверяя «Протего», он потерял Чарли. Что, если сейчас он потеряет Геллерта? Мысль была абсурдной, но Джесси все равно испугался.  
— Ладно, — ответил он без уверенности.  
— Первый уровень, — скомандовал Геллерт.  
Джесси закрыл глаза, сконцентрировался на щите и проверил строчки кода. С подключением, без визора, это было непривычно, но он готовился к работе в таких условиях, поэтому справился. Первый, второй и даже злосчастный третий уровни соответствовали инструкции.  
— Активируй, — сказал Геллерт.  
Джесси протянул руку к двери блока и прошептал: «Протего». Хотя дверь была выбита и валялась рядом, она подлетела к проему и слилась со стенами, образовав полностью герметичную поверхность.  
— Активация протокола «Протего Максима» завершена, — сказал женский системный голос. Джесси почувствовал себя увереннее — теперь он знал, что будет происходить.  
— Закрой глаза, — сказал Геллерт.  
Джесси снова закрыл глаза и представил себе окно в киберпространство. С визором проще было пройти этот момент. Изображение на визоре дублировало изображение, которое передавала система через троды, поэтому волшебник не мог зафиксировать момент потери связи с физической реальностью.  
Запоздало Джесси испугался. Как теперь он будет разговаривать с Геллертом?  
— Вставай, — скомандовал Геллерт.  
Он стоял в точности там, где Джесси запомнил его в реальности. Блок преобразился, стал частью киберсна, а Геллерт в нем казался остатком физической реальности и начал светиться. Джесси вспомнил Чарли.  
— Что... что происходит? — спросил он, надеясь, что теперь получит рассказ получше. Он ведь выполнил условие, перешел в киберпространство через подключение волшебника, завершившего обучение.  
— Нам придется пройти в другую часть, Джесси, — сказал Геллерт. — Выйди в зону переходов.  
Джесси выпрыгнул из кресла, подошел к двери блока и легонько толкнул ее. Она аккуратно вышла из пазов, отлетела в сторону и исчезла. В киберпространстве волшебнику не нужны были заклинания, чтобы управлять реальностью.  
— Я буду рядом, — сказал Геллерт.  
Вдвоем они вышли к переходу.  
Киберпространство встретило Джесси бешеным потоком данных, которые проносились мимо него. Джесси не мог уловить, были это другие волшебники, массивы или нечто более сложное. Раньше он выходил в учебный блок и выбирал программу подготовки. Другие волшебники, с которыми можно было выйти на связь через социальные порталы, рассказывали Джесси, какие программы они выбирали и что получили в них. Некоторые программы он любил проходить подолгу, а некоторые кураторы заставляли проходить хотя бы один раз. Теперь учебного блока не было, вместо него Джесси оказался в общем потоке данных, к которому его никто не готовил, поэтому он замер и стал наблюдать.  
— Нам нужно найти Чарли, — сказал Геллерт.  
— Ты что, подключился вместе со мной? — спросил Джесси.  
— Я вижу то, что видишь ты, — ответил Геллерт. — Попробуй подумать о ней, представь себе ее.  
— Мне представить патронуса? — переспросил Джесси — на всякий случай. Он знал, что Геллерт не хочет искать его мышку.  
— Представь девочку, свою знакомую, — сказал Геллерт, подтверждая догадку Джесси.  
Пришлось сосредоточиться, закрыть глаза, зажать уши ладонями. Джесси вспомнил интернат, общие блоки, учебные кресла. Девочку, которая вместе с ним училась подключаться к сети. У нее выходило лучше, чем у других, она освоилась очень быстро. Джесси нравилось наблюдать за тем, как она перемещалась в киберсне. Ловкая, юркая.  
Как мышка.  
Он открыл глаза и увидел светящуюся точку вдали.  
* * *  
Храм Грейнджер располагался на перекрестке любого города. Переходы жилых блоков соединяли — рано или поздно — храмы разных городов. Благодаря простому планированию Министерству удалось добиться ощущения, что храм был один. Каждая картина, статуя, видеограмма и предмет мебели в храме были регламентированы. Если ты заходил в храм в Лондоне или Нью-Йорке, ты попадал в одинаковое помещение.  
Минерву завораживал этот порядок. Она считала храмы лучшим изобретением со времен Третьей магической войны. Блоки, кресла, подключения — все это впечатляло, но архитектура городов строилась вокруг храмов, именно они были сердцем любого города. Стоя внутри, глядя на высокие стены, украшенные видеограммами витражей, Минерва чувствовала себя стоящей в центре мира.  
Она прошла к месту для отправления молитв, встала на колени и закрыла глаза.  
Воздух в храмах пропитывали благовониями — Минерва знала, что так делали раньше в христианских церквях. В исторических обучающих программах она любила гулять по соборам Старой Англии.  
— Пресвятая Грейнджер, — начала Минерва. Небольшое записывающее устройство повисло в воздухе на уровне ее губ. Его поддерживало дежурное заклятье левитации. — Мне нужен твой совет. В прошлый раз я приходила к тебе со своим патронусом, с Тришей. Она сидела рядом со мной, ты наверняка помнишь ее. Триша пропала, а я, похоже, обнаружила заговор среди волшебников Министерства. Они сказали мне, что блок пустует, хотя я уверена, что там совсем недавно был обучающийся волшебник. Мальчик, ребенок. Он совсем маленький, пресвятая Грейнджер, и он тоже потерял своего патронуса. Мне хотелось помочь ему, а теперь мне самой нужна помощь. Пожалуйста, если ты слышишь меня, помоги мне. Покажи мне, где находится Триша. Я найду ее, где бы она ни была. Если нужно будет путешествовать целый день, целую неделю — мне все равно. Я только хочу вернуть ее, чтобы все было, как раньше. И помочь мальчику. Аминь.  
Записывающее устройство полетело к амвону. Минерва осталась сидеть на коленях. Ноги ее ныли от непривычного перемещения, в животе было пусто, губы жгло. Ей надо было ждать ответ, который мог не прийти вовсе.  
Пресвятая Грейнджер отвечала далеко не всем. Просителей в храме всегда было много. Сейчас их было пятеро, включая Минерву, и каждый знал, что может не дождаться ответа. Кто-то сидел минуту и уходил, кто-то мог просидеть несколько часов. Минерва знала, что были и те, кто ждал ответа неделями. Ходили слухи, что однажды они получали ответ.  
Минерва вспомнила еще раз весь день. Он подходил к концу, ей нужно было найти место для сна, пусть даже для сна без подключения, хоть она и отвыкла спать так. Наверняка рядом с храмом найдется несколько блоков общего пользования для путешественников.  
— Как думаешь, Триша, они оставляют там угощение к ча...  
На секунду она забыла, что патронуса нет с ней. Пара волшебников, сидящих неподалеку, обернулась к ней. Рядом с ними тоже не было патронусов.  
— Скажите, а вы...  
Волшебники смотрели на Минерву без особого энтузиазма. Они пришли, как и она, чтобы задать вопрос божеству.  
— У вас всегда не было...  
— Патронуса? — спросил один из них, посмотрев на другого.  
Минерва поняла, что они пришли в храм вместе.  
— Да, у нас никогда не было патронусов, — ответил волшебник.  
Минерва отвернулась — вряд ли они поймут, что она чувствовала.  
— У моего сына раньше был патронус, — сказал другой волшебник.  
— У вашего сына? — удивилась Минерва.  
— Да, я... — он отвел взгляд. Говорить о семьях было неприлично. Приватная жизнь ценилась в Новой Англии выше любых других благ.  
— Вы навели о нем справки, я понимаю, — кивнула Минерва. — Он потерял патронуса?  
— Да, — сказал волшебник. Взгляда он не поднял. — Потом он умер.  
— Умер? — Минерва не могла скрыть удивления.  
— Я прихожу сюда каждый год, — сказал волшебник, — чтобы попросить у пресвятой Грейнджер хорошей новой жизни для него.  
— Понимаю, — ей нечего было сказать.  
Неожиданно перед Минервой возникла видеограмма.  
— Пройдите к исповедальне, — сказал системный голос. Лицо волшебницы на видеолисте улыбнулось.  
Минерва встала, извинилась и пошла к отдельной кабинке. Она впервые шла туда — до этого ни разу пресвятая Грейнджер не снизошла до ответа.  
Возможно, теперь она узнает, как спасти Тришу. Тогда она вернется и проведет в молитвах так много часов, как потребует божество.  
С замиранием сердца Минерва открыла дверь кабинки, зашла внутрь и закрыла дверь изнутри. В тесном помещении было кресло общественного доступа. Она легла и подсоединила одноразовые контакты.  
Закрыла глаза.  
— Минерва? — спросил глубокий женский голос.  
— Да, ваше святейшество, — она не могла поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — голос раздавался отовсюду.  
Минерва открыла глаза, но вокруг был только свет и голос.  
— Все что угодно, ваше святейшество, — сердце ее готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.  
— Мальчик, которого ты ищешь, в опасности, — сказал голос. — Тебе нужно найти его. Тебе нужно найти его и вернуть в твою реальность.  
— Вернуть в мою реальность? Ваше святейшество, вы говорите о физической реальности?  
— Я говорю о реальности, которую ты считаешь физической, — ответил голос. — Найди его и помоги ему вернуться.  
— Как мне это сделать?  
— Я покажу дорогу.  
Перед Минервой развернулась дорожка из плотной черной материи. Она спрыгнула с кресла и ступила на поверхность. Ноги, которые болели от напряжения в физической реальности, ничего не почувствовали.  
— Тебе нужно торопиться, Минерва. Мальчик в большой опасности.  
— Конечно, ваше святейшество, — она побежала вперед.  
Мимо нее проносились огромные массивы данных — киберсны других волшебников, блоки памяти киберпространства. Минерва уворачивалась от них, отмахивалась, отодвигала руками, прокладывая себе путь. Дорожка вела ее вдоль переходов, пронизывая блоки насквозь.  
— Что мне делать, когда я найду его? — спросила Минерва.  
— Вернитесь в мой храм, — ответил голос. — Отведи его по этой дороге обратно. Я позабочусь о нем.  
— Спасибо, ваше святейшество! Спасибо, что направили меня и помогли мне!  
Дорога закончилась. Минерву вытолкнуло в киберпространство, она увидела вокруг контуры социального портала. Внутри находилось несколько волшебников. Два обучающихся, один ребенок и женщина. Минерва с разбегу нырнула в портал, не удержалась на ногах и упала на колени. Женщина помогла ей встать.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Минерва. Она посмотрела в лицо женщины — острые черты напомнили ей что-то.  
— Всегда рада, — ответила женщина.  
Минерва заглянула ей в глаза — они сияли серебристо-синим.  
— Триша?  
— Вы сказали, что хотите найти мальчика, — женщина указала на обучающихся. Один из них показался Минерве знакомым. Так и есть, Джесси. Он выглядел растерянным и, скорее всего, недавно плакал.  
— Что вы... кто вы... — Минерва тоже растерялась.  
— Меня зовут Триша, — ответила женщина.  
Минерва опустилась на пол — на сей раз медленно. Ей было сложно дышать, хотя она знала, что в киберпространстве волшебнику не нужен воздух.  
— Все в порядке, — сказала Триша. — Я тоже не знала, что это возможно.  
* * *  
Джесси старался концентрироваться на текущем моменте. Его обучали сохранять социальный портал на самых первых курсах подготовки к обучению. Работали в парах, обычно пары складывались надолго, до самого выпуска, и он любил входить в киберпространство с Чарли.  
— Неужели все патронусы... — сказала женщина из Министерства, не закончила фразу и посмотрела на Тришу.  
Джесси успел познакомиться с Тришей. Она была внимательной, осторожной, от нее пахло лесом. В киберпространстве Джесси любил запахи природы, а у Триши он был особенно сильным, так что они быстро поладили. Триша сидела рядом с Чарли, когда они с Геллертом нырнули в портал.  
— Нет, — ответила Триша, — не думаю. Наверное, нет. Не знаю.  
Она отвечала так почти на все вопросы. Сначала уверенно, со знанием дела, а потом начинала сомневаться, и в конце концов выяснялось, что ей ровным счетом ничего не известно. Джесси это сбивало с толку.  
— Нет, — ответил Геллерт. — Это ошибка программы. Ошибка заклинания. Как вам удобней.  
Геллерт был другим. Обычно он молчал или избегал ответов, но бывали минуты, когда он открывал рот и говорил что-нибудь так, что Джесси сразу понимал — это чистая правда. Геллерт все знал, только предпочитал помалкивать.  
— Ты кто такой? — спросила женщина из Министерства.  
— Меня зовут Геллерт, — ответил Геллерт.  
Женщина долго разглядывала его, потом отвела в сторону правую руку, сжала в кулак и использовала «Ревелио» такой мощности, что портал задрожал и покрылся рябью помех. На секунду Джесси лишился слуха и зажал уши с непривычки.  
Потом рябь исчезла, слух вернулся, Джесси стал вертеть головой и наткнулся взглядом на фигуру незнакомого взрослого. Это был Геллерт — Джесси не сомневался в нем, как и в том, что он говорил. Просто Геллерт умудрился повзрослеть и вырасти за считанные секунды. Теперь он выглядел старше женщины из Министерства.  
— Очень грубо, — сказал Геллерт. — Можно было вежливо спросить.  
— Я спросила, — отрезала женщина. Ее слова и поведение стали раздражать Джесси. Пришла в его портал, бросается заклинаниями, ведет себя, как единственная взрослая волшебница.  
— Я ответил, — сказал Геллерт.  
— Это — ложь. Ваши блоки были пустыми, они не зарегистрированы в Министерстве. Вы украли этого мальчика и его патронуса, вы втянули меня во все это. Что вам нужно?  
— Я хочу понять, в чем заключается ошибка, — ответил Геллерт.  
Больше всего Джесси поразило, что его одежда и обувь выросли вместе с ним. Джесси напомнил себе, что они находятся в социальном портале киберпространства, где любые внешние признаки и действия — простая условность. И все равно это было удивительно, как будто Геллерт был персонажем фильма или книги. Раз, и готово.  
— Ошибка? О какой ошибке идет речь? — нахмурилась женщина.  
Джесси надоело, что другие общаются в его портале, как полноправные хозяева. Он собрался с силами и спросил:  
— Кто вы? Что вам нужно?  
Все замолчали. Он вертел головой, разглядывая застывшие выражение на их лицах, и пытался понять, произошел ли сбой, или они так поражены, что он осмелился спросить.  
— Я тоже хочу знать! — его поддержала Чарли.  
Не та Чарли, которая помогала ему проверять бесконечные протоколы безопасности, а та, с которой они вместе подключались к подготовительным зонам киберпространства.  
Наконец, женщина из Министерства взяла себя в руки. Она прокашлялась, как будто ей требовалось прочистить горло, и начала отвечать:  
— Меня зовут Минерва, и я...  
— Я помню, как вас зовут, — заявил Джесси, хотя это не было правдой.  
— Тогда что тебя удивляет? — спросила женщина из Министерства.  
— Вы же просто... — Джесси подбирал вежливое слово. — Вы же просто читаете журнал действий.  
— Моя профессия — важное дополнение общественным...  
— Да хватит уже! — крикнул Джесси, перебивая ее.  
Он устал. С самого утра он бегал непонятно где, пытался справиться с задачами, которые не были описаны в решебниках. Пару раз он даже почти нарушил закон, хотя для обучающегося это было немыслимо. Он не представлял себе, как ему позволили зайти так далеко — в инструкциях писали, в случае последовательных нарушений волшебник немедленно отправлялся в изолятор, а его доступ к сети блокировался специальными заклинаниями. Но Джесси не чувствовал на себе действие заклинаний, он мог делать все, что хотел. И все-таки из Министерства за ним пришли, вот только кто? Минерва? Воспитательница, которая присматривает за волшебниками, еще не закончившими свое обучение?  
— Думаю, мальчик заслуживает знать немного правды, — сказал Геллерт. Джесси обернулся к нему.  
Одежда и обувь, которые так поразили Джесси, начали меняться. Они превращались в мантию и кожаные сапоги — такие носили волшебники древности, до Третьей магической войны. Любой волшебник мог сделать такие в киберпространстве, потому что хорошо помнил их покрой из учебных Омутов. Но Джесси показалось, что Геллерт на самом деле надел эту мантию и сапоги. Как будто до сих пор его облик был фальшивым, а теперь стал настоящим. Он будто бы стал ближе к физической реальности.  
— Как вы сюда попали? — спросил Геллерт у Минервы.  
— Я сходила в храм пресвятой Грейнджер, — ответила Минерва, лицо ее было злым и гордым. Джесси не любил такие лица. Всезнайка, наверняка лезет к тем, у кого в журнале повторные погружения в Омуты. Джесси нравилось пересматривать пройденные программы, и пока его не беспокоили проверками, но он был уверен, что это дело времени. Однажды кто-нибудь вроде этой Минервы спросит у него, почему он еще не сдал нужные тесты, а вместо этого сидит над Историей Хогвартса.  
— Вы сходили в храм, — повторил за ней Геллерт, будто подтверждал правдивость ее слов. — Что произошло дальше?  
— Пресвятая заговорила со мной. Она открыла мне, что мальчик и его патронус в опасности. Велела пойти сюда и вернуть мальчика в физическую реальность по открытому каналу.  
— Пресвятая Грейнджер — программа, — сказал Геллерт.  
Джесси растерянно смотрел на него. Он знал, что программами называли некоторые заклинания в физической реальности. Особенно часто так называли сложные заклинания, состоящие из многих строк.  
— Бохогульство карается, — сказала Минерва.  
— Я не хотел оскорбить женщину, в которую вы верите, — ответил Геллерт. — Все, что я хочу сказать, пресвятая Грейнджер — программа, которая обязана выполнять ряд функций по защите системы. Ее храмы — это пулы, куда поступают данные из городов вашего уровня. Информация из пулов обрабатывается по алгоритмам, записанным сотни лет назад. Вы живете прошлым, а «пресвятая Грейнджер» заботится о том, чтобы вы жили так еще сотню-другую лет.  
— Вы — сумасшедший, — заявила Минерва.  
— Вы — преступник! — крикнула Триша.  
Джесси не знал, что делать. Он знал, что пока социальный портал находится под его контролем, он может заблокировать доступ в пространство любому волшебнику. Но он не был уверен, что делать, потому что большинство слов, которые говорили Минерва и Геллерт, были за пределами его понимания.  
— Давай сбежим, — шепнула Чарли, подтянувшись к Джесси на носочках. Он не мог вспомнить, когда она оказалась за его спиной. Юркнула туда, как мышка.  
Как мышка.  
Он уже начинал думать об этом, но его сбили Триша и Геллерт. Теперь мысль вернулась. Что если Чарли — это та самая девочка? Что если его патронус — та самая девочка? Может, об этом они разговаривали? О том, что все патронусы — это волшебники, которые умерли очень рано?  
— Я знаю одно место, — шепнула Чарли.  
Никто не замечал их. Взрослые обсуждали свои важные проблемы, а на Джесси и Чарли никто не смотрел.  
— Пойдем, — согласился Джесси. Он знал, что очень скоро кто-нибудь найдет их — Минерва может попросить помощи у Министерства, а Геллерту и вовсе не нужна помощь. Но все-таки у них будет немного времени на то, чтобы разобраться.  
— Открываю портал перехода, — шепотом объявила Чарли.  
Его Чарли. Мышка, без которой он не представлял себе жизнь в физической реальности. Девочка, которую он держал за руку, когда она умирала.  
* * *  
Минерва чувствовала, как бьется сердце. Она напоминала себе, что в киберпространстве не может чувствовать сердцебиение, как боль, запахи, звуки. Напоминала, что все это — просто иллюзия физической реальности, жалкая копия. Но ей не удавалось взять себя в руки. Незарегистрированный в журналах волшебник Геллерт говорил ужасные вещи.  
Он рассказал о том, что «пресвятая Грейнджер» была программой. Рассказал, что Третья магическая война закончилась разрушением «настоящей», как он выразился, физической реальности. Рассказал о пяти минутах до Конца Света, о Маховике, который «настоящая» пресвятая Грейнджер использовала, чтобы подарить миру еще немного времени. Рассказал о заговоре волшебников, о водородных бомбах, сброшенных на магические военные базы. О Последней Минуте.  
— Вы бредите, — сказала Минерва.  
— Вы всегда говорите это, — Геллерт улыбнулся.  
— Всегда говорю?  
— В настоящей физической реальности вы были скептиком.  
— Скептиком?  
— Вы — одна из тех, кто был восстановлен по памяти с помощью коллективного Омута.  
Минерва решила, что будет пропускать его слова мимо ушей, а вместо этого займется подготовкой побега. Она вспоминала подходящие проклятья и защитные заклинания и пыталась почувствовать Путь, указанный ей пресвятой Грейнджер. Нужно было захватить Джесси и Чарли, а еще Тришу. Пока Геллерт говорил, она готовилась.  
— Мир после Третьей магической войны сильно изменился. Из обучающих программ вычеркнули эти эпизоды. Кому захочется снова и снова проживать трагедии? Верно? Мне бы не захотелось. Мы погружаемся все глубже в магическую ткань, отрываясь от мира, в котором выросли наши предки. Система перегружена. Обрабатывать данные все сложнее, ошибки всплывают одна за другой. Пресвятая Грейнджер не справляется. Пользователи начинают пропадать в результате системных ошибок, а потом возвращаются на тот же уровень. Вот почему я здесь. Мне нужно понять генеральную ошибку алгоритмов перезапуска и исправить ее. Черная работа, да? Пережить несколько десятков смертей, спровоцировать парочку, нарушить закон. Не самая подходящая жизнь для честного волшебника. Вы можете осуждать меня, но моя работа нужна не меньше вашей. Вы регистрируете нарушения правил обучающихся, а я пытаюсь исправить ошибки тех, кто все это создал.  
Минерва не могла молчать и дальше:  
— Тех, кто создал? Вы говорите о Мерлине? О... Боге?  
— Я говорю о группе программистов, которые сотрудничали с волшебниками в середине двадцать первого века, только и всего. На Бога я не замахиваюсь. В отличие от вас.  
— Вы сошли с ума, — ответила Минерва. — Чего я не могу понять, как вы стерли себя из базы данных Министерства.  
— Я не пытаюсь солгать вам, дорогая Минерва, — сказал Геллерт. — Мне нужна ваша помощь. Вы получили доступ напрямую к пулу «пресвятой Грейнджер», к так называемому храму. Система этого уровня дала вам привилегированный доступ, поэтому вы можете в любой момент подняться на уровень выше. Можно сказать, пользуясь вашим языком, что на данный момент вы — Бог этого мира. Вам нужно, во-первых, поверить в это, поскольку вера позволит вам подтвердить авторизацию в системе, и, во-вторых, вам нужно пожелать исправить ошибку.  
— О чем вы говорите?  
— Он говорит обо мне, — сказала Триша. Минерва почти забыла, что Триша стояла в том же портале.  
— Верно, маленький волк, — Геллерт печально улыбался.  
— Исправить ошибку? — догадалась Минерва. — Вот оно что! Ты хочешь, чтобы я исправила Тришу?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты предотвратила дальнейшие ошибки, — ответил Геллерт. — Тебе нужно объяснить пресвятой Грейнджер, что в ее обязанности не входит воскрешение мертвых. Она обязана передавать мертвых на нижний уровень и перерождать их в новой реальности. Возврат пользователей из числа завершивших существование запрещен.  
— Мне нужно убить ее? Убить Тришу?  
— Нет, — Геллерт рассмеялся. — С чего ты взяла? Тебе нужно всего лишь убедить пресвятую Грейнджер вернуть Тришу на ее новый уровень.  
— Но... это будет означать, что на этом уровне она... — Минерва не знала, как поступить. Геллерт выглядел опасным, она не представляла себе, на что он был способен, поэтому ожидала всего. Нужно было убираться из портала как можно быстрей, но его слова задели ее за живое. Он предлагал восстановить систему, справедливость — это было тем, чем Минерва занималась всю свою жизнь. Но для этого он предлагал убить Тришу.  
Минерва посмотрела на волчицу в облике человека и сделала выбор. Путь в другое пространство открылся за ее спиной.  
— Джесси, Чарли — за мной! — крикнула Минерва.  
Их не было. Никого не было. В социальном портале стояла она одна. Триша, Геллерт, Чарли и Джесси — все они исчезли.  
* * *  
Перед Тришей летели потоки данных. Она едва успевала различать единицы и нули, а на расшифровку бинарного кода не хватало скорости реакции. Раньше ей казалось, что самыми сложными для обработки были запросы к массивам Министерства, но теперь она уже не была так уверена. Код, который мелькал перед ее глазами, постоянно менялся. Ни в один момент времени, ни в микросекунду, ни в нано, он не был статичен. Как только она осознавала ноль или единицу, они менялись. Или не менялись. Но даже когда они оставались собой, Триша понимала, что это уже не та самая единица и не тот самый ноль. Впервые за много лет Триша могла сказать, что увидела бесконечность.  
— Мы еще какое-то время пробудем здесь, — сказал пользователь, который назвал себя Геллертом.  
В базе Триши было несколько Геллертов, один из которых запомнился довоенному обществу многочисленными убийствами и войной. Он был заточен в тюрьму, где и погиб спустя долгое время. Внешность этого Геллерта в точности соответствовала той, что видела в бесконечности Триша. Это был тот самый Геллерт, а вокруг него плясали безумные хороводы численных комбинаций.  
— Я хочу показать тебе то, во что отказывается верить Минерва.  
— Зачем? — удивилась Триша.  
— Для системы жизненно важно исправить ошибку. Если я потерплю неудачу, кластер придется форматировать. В этом случае потеря данных приведет к уничтожению десятков тысяч осознающих себя личностей.  
— Что? — Триша представила себе, как стирают одну за другой жизни пользователей — это было ужасно. — Как вы можете допустить такое?  
— Я не хотел бы доводить дело до крайности, — ответил Геллерт, — но пораженная область распространяется слишком быстро, разбираться в причинах нет времени. Программа Грейнджер заражена, она выдает ошибки, которые расширяют один единственный уровень, ваш. Уровень Минервы и Джесси. Чарли не должно быть там. Она должна пройти на следующий уровень и продолжить существование там.  
— Концепция перерождения, — догадалась Триша.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Геллерт. — С точки зрения создателей киберпространства перерождение было идеальным решением проблемы избыточных данных киберличностей. Ошибка вашего уровня приводит к тому, что данные, полученные конкретной личностью, переваливают порог допустимого.  
— Мы знаем слишком много, — Триша усмехнулась. Она хотела ощериться и чихнуть, но ее новое тело не позволяло сделать это.  
— Вы не только знаете слишком много, вы занимаете слишком много пространства. Дальнейшее расширение вашего уровня приведет к уничтожению соседних.  
— Но ведь я исчезла, — вспомнила Триша. — Система в порядке, я исчезла! Исчезла и оказалась в киберпространстве. На нужном уровне.  
— Ваше преображение не было завершено, вы опустились на новый уровень при исходном коде, — ответил Геллерт. — Ваша адаптация там была бы невозможной, система вытолкнула вас на уровень выше, и вы приобрели форму исходных себя. Само ваше присутствие приводит систему в тупик.  
— Всего два патронуса, и столько шума?  
— Вы — два последних патронуса, — заметил Геллерт. — Из партии, если можно так выразиться. Остальные уже поглощены системой и переработаны ей. Искать данные в прошлом бесполезно. Прошлое должно остаться неизменным, вне зависимости от рисков. Дальнейшее обращение к событиям, перевалившим пределы настоящего момента, приведет к мгновенному обрушению системы от первого уровня. Мы называем это Договором.  
— Договором?  
— Договором со временем, если точнее. Последняя минута, которую подарил нам Маховик, может быть растянута до бесконечности лишь в том случае, если весь массив исходных данных останется неизменным. Любое вмешательство приведет к невозможности договора, и этот парадокс разрушит реальность. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему у меня нет другого выхода?  
Триша поняла. Она сопоставила слова пользователя с теми, что получила в ходе обработки данных. Он говорил правду. Реальность могла исчезнуть от простого присутствия в мире двух патронусов. Ей не давало покоя другое — невозможность совпадения при таком уровне риска. Триша не относилась к «последней партии». Она случайно попала в место, где исчезла Чарли. Все это не должно было произойти с ней и с ее волшебницей. Они должны были прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь на своем уровне. Триша не была...  
— Во всяком случае, я попытался, — она запомнила эти слова навсегда, потому что они были последней секундой ее жизни. В окружении бесконечной последовательности нулей и единиц она пыталась понять, где солгал Геллерт. Для чего он пытался обмануть ее?  
* * *  
Чарли бежала вперед — перед ней раскрывались короткие порталы в соседние пространства. Она пронизывала насквозь целые города. Джесси едва успевал за ней. Сперва он извинялся за внезапное вторжение, но быстро устал и теперь просто бежал следом. Чарли скользила вперед, ей не нужно было даже переступать ногами. Пространство раскрывалось перед ней само.  
— Как у тебя получается? — спросил Джесси, с трудом догнав девочку.  
Она посмотрела на него ярко-голубыми сияющими глазами, улыбнулась и рассмеялась. Ответа на свой вопрос он не получил.  
Они бежали вперед. За их спинами пространство вновь сокращалось, проходы закрывались мгновенно, стоило Джесси оказаться на миллиметр дальше нужного расстояния. Никто не сумел бы выследить их, ни Министерство, ни хакеры, ни случайные зеваки. Они были одни.  
Спустя несколько минут или часов Чарли остановилась. Они оказались в пространстве, напоминающем блок. Джесси заозирался по сторонам, заметил кресло с контактами, стену с встроенной панелью для инструментов, водопровод и пищепровод. Он догадался, куда Чарли привела его, но решил проверить — засунул руку в складки синтекожи на кресле и извлек оттуда шоколадку. Его заначка — даже она была тут.  
— Видишь? — спросила, смеясь, Чарли.  
— Это мой блок, — сказал Джесси.  
— Да! — она бегала вокруг кресла и хохотала.  
Он вспомнил, с чего начался его день. Вспомнил, как он проснулся от хохота. Ему было так смешно! Так весело! Он так радовался!  
— Иди сюда! — крикнула Чарли.  
Он подошел ближе. Она схватила его за руку и потащила за собой. Они стали бегать вокруг кресла.  
— Правда, здорово? — спросила Чарли.  
Джесси рассмеялся. Как же здорово было бежать так с ней. Знать, что она жива, что она не умерла шесть лет назад, а все это время была с ним. Они снова вместе, он сжимает ее руку. Они друзья. И они, как раньше, вместе в киберпространстве.  
Он смеялся, смеялся, пока его не вытолкнуло в физическую реальность.  
Джесси отключился от сервера, снял визор и продолжил смеяться в реальности. Хохот заставлял его сгибаться вдвое, проводка путалась в фиксаторах, но даже резкая боль не способна была отвлечь от смеха.  
— Пресвятая Грейнджер! — воскликнул он.  
* * *  
Минерва методично простукивала стенки портала. Где-то должна быть трещина или зацепка. Она обязана найти брешь, иначе останется в киберпространстве навсегда.  
Ей пришло в голову с запозданием, что ее контакт в храме не является безопасным. Она никогда не слышала о контакте с киберпространством из храма. Хотя у нее было много знакомых и она часто общалась с волшебниками Министерства, никто не рассказывал ей о подключении из храма пресвятой Грейнджер.  
— Тебя заперли. Ты попала в ловушку.  
Она еще дважды проверила стену, прежде чем убедилась в отсутствии брешей. Волшебник, который создал барьер, знал свое дело. Наверняка это был Геллерт.  
Ей захотелось заснуть. Днем произошло слишком много событий, чтобы она могла осознать их. Киберсон мог помочь. Воспитатели любили повторять, что во сне сознание волшебника путешествовало по событиям прошлого. Минерве захотелось еще раз прогуляться по дню, который она прожила.  
Она легла на пол, прижала ноги к груди и закрыла глаза. Ей было спокойно в этой позе. Она представляла, что Триша лежит рядом.  
Сначала Минерва вспомнила странную запись в журнале. Ребенок попытался самостоятельно исправить ошибку в защитном заклинании. Потом она вспомнила их разговор. Джесси вел себя враждебно, а она не сделала ничего, чтобы показать ему, что не хочет дурного. Если бы она поверила ему, если бы убедила его поверить себе, довериться, возможно, все пошло бы по-другому.  
Ей отчаянно захотелось вернуться к моменту пробуждения. К часу, когда она увидела заветную строчку.  
Потом Минерва вспомнила свою встречу с Тришей. Если бы она не проделала весь этот путь, если бы не оказалась вдали от родного блока, она никогда не увидела бы настоящую Тришу. Если бы не произошло всех этих ужасных событий, она бы всегда думала, что Триша — всего лишь заклинание. Часть магии, которая подвластна любому волшебнику.  
Нет, лучше пусть все будет так, как должно быть. Она проверит стену сотню раз и найдет ошибку. Нельзя сделать барьер киберпространства непроницаемым, это противоречит исходному коду заклинаний. Первому правилу волшебства — любое действие рождает противодействие. Если барьер был создан в киберпространстве, он будет разрушен в киберпространстве.  
Минерва заставила себя подняться и приготовилась к проверке. Ее пальцы коснулись стены, и она стала шептать слова заклинания.  
Стена загудела, а под пальцами Минервы потекли во все стороны трещины.  
Она услышала голос:  
— Тебе нужно исполнить миссию, Минерва.  
Воспоминания о рассказе Геллерта произвели впечатление на волшебницу. Неужели это правда? Неужели пресвятая Грейнджер — просто программа, задача которой заключается в сохранении баланса? Неужели, когда она рассказывала в храме о своих неудачах и успехах, все это было зря? Даже когда она благодарила за Тришу?  
— Могу я спросить, ваше святейшество? — спросила Минерва.  
— Спрашивай.  
— Кто такой «Гел-лерт»?  
Она решила не задавать главный вопрос. В споре выслушивают обе стороны. Наверняка у пресвятой есть ответ на все вопросы.  
— Что тебе известно о нем? — тон голоса не изменился.  
— Я услышала это имя и решила спросить.  
— Ты лжешь, — уверенно заявил голос. — Говори правду, Минерва. Ты встречала этого волшебника?  
Минерве стало не по себе.  
— Я знаю волшебника, который встречал Геллерта, — сказала Минерва, чтобы отвести от себя подозрение.  
— Кто он? — потребовал голос.  
— Не знаю, мы встретились в портале с анонимным...  
— Кто он?! — голос изменился. Минерва задрожала, пальцы ее вцепились в осколки стены. Она почувствовала, как падает.  
— Кто он?! — кричала пресвятая Грейнджер.  
Программа.  
Минерва узнала голос — он был механическим. Базовые настройки заклинания перемещения в киберпространство.  
Чувствуя, что теряет сознание, она провалилась сквозь поверхность пола и... проснулась.  
* * *  
— Чарли, давай прогоним протоколы Протего еще разок, — сказал Джесси.  
Чарли вылезла из-под кресла. Ее усики весело шевелились.  
— Ну? Что же ты? — поторопил Джесси. — Нам нужно успеть побыстрее, иначе они начнут без нас.  
Чарли залезла на кресло по креплениям и вцепилась крошечными лапками в ребра визора. Джесси прищурился, с трудом выдерживая яркий свет, исходящий от патронуса.  
— Что случилось? — удивился он.  
— Ты помнишь, над чем ты смеялся? — спросила Чарли.  
Джесси не помнил. Он знал, что во сне было что-то чудесное. Удивительное, замечательное. Как церемония распределения в Ильверморни. Как полет на гиппогрифе. Как улыбка...  
— Чарли? — он перестал улыбаться.  
— Я думала, это будет весело, — сказала она.  
Слезла с визора и забралась на левый поручень. Усики ее шевелились все так же живо.  
— Первые дни было хорошо, — продолжила она.  
— Первые дни?  
— Помнишь, вчера мы встретились с Тришей? И с Минервой?  
Джесси вспомнил. Ему показалось, что он всегда знал об этом. Триша и Минерва, конечно!  
— Вот как они все задумали, — сказала Чарли. — Ты умираешь и попадаешь вниз. Твое сознание проходит через фильтры. Ты превращаешься в воспоминание. Начинаешь светиться. Твои знания о системе сохраняются, но ты больше не принадлежишь себе. Ты становишься защитником другого пользователя и помогаешь ему. Вот как все устроено. Я не знала.  
Чарли залезла к нему на руку. Он почувствовал легкие уколы, они были похожи на разряды статического электричества или чары «Репаро».  
— Он давно гоняется за нами, — сказала Чарли.  
— Кто? — удивился Джесси.  
— Геллерт. На этот раз он почти поймал нас. Я успела вернуться. Теперь он еще долго не сможет добраться до нас. Наверное, это хорошо?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Джесси.  
— Тебе нравится жить в этом блоке?  
— Да.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Я хочу пройти распределение! — обрадовался Джесси. — Хочу посмотреть на Старую Англию. Говорят, если зайти в Косой Переулок, можно познакомиться с Хагридом. Увидеть, как он ведет Гарри в Гринготтс. Я хочу подойти к ним и сказать: «Привет!». Будет здорово, правда?  
Чарли ловко переползла на его правую руку.  
— Но тебе ведь нравится здесь?  
— Конечно! — Джесси закивал. — Я люблю рассказывать тебе о всяких штуках. Знаешь, когда я возвращаюсь из обучающей программы, я всегда рассказываю тебе самое важное. Пока я там, я готовлю...  
— ...рассказ, который тебе понравится, — сказала Чарли.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Джесси.  
— Это было несложно, — Чарли снова переползла на визор. Она волновалась.  
— Ты сегодня странно себя ведешь.  
— Я много думала, — сказала Чарли.  
Она переползла на крепление, а с него спустилась на пол. Ее голос раздался из-под кресла.  
— Ты помнишь, как мы вместе зашли в киберпространство в первый раз? — спросила она.  
— В первый раз? Но ведь тогда тебя еще не было...  
— Нет! — голос Чарли был полон горечи. — Нет, я была! Это я! Это я была с тобой! Я — Чарли!  
Джесси почувствовал, как сквозь его тело проходит молния. Она осталась в голове и пульсировала во лбу. Он закричал от боли.  
— Джеймс? — Чарли подбежала к устройству подключения. — Джеймс, что с тобой?  
— Больно! — закричал Джесси.  
— Я исправлю! Я все исправлю! — она коснулась лапками устройства, усики ее зашевелились с невероятной скоростью. Джесси увидел вспышку света, которая на миг превратила блок в белоснежный куб, а потом он остался один в комнате.  
— Чарли?  
Голова больше не болела. Он попытался вспомнить, что произошло, но не смог. Его не отпускало чувство, что он забыл нечто крайне важное. Жизненно важное.  
— Чарли? — крикнул он. — Минерва? — он не знал, откуда пришло это имя. — Геллерт?  
— Повторите запрос, — механический голос системы проскрежетал над самым ухом.  
— Запрос? Какой... о чем вы?  
— Повторите запрос, — повторил голос.  
Джесси повторил наугад:  
— Минерва?  
Ничего не произошло.  
— Геллерт?  
Блок вновь осветила вспышка. Джесси несколько раз моргнул, чтобы восстановить зрение, а потом уставился на незнакомого волшебника. Он, озираясь, ходил по блоку.  
— Что это за место?  
— Мой рабочий блок, — ответил Джесси.  
— Рабочий блок? — незнакомец замер возле его кресла. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Джесси, — он вспомнил, как назвала его недавно Чарли, — Джеймс.  
— Джеймс? Странно. Какой сейчас год?  
— Год? Ну, если честно, я не...  
— Стандартная дата: две тысячи триста сорок восьмой год, — сообщил механический голос.  
— У вас еще работает система оповещения, — незнакомец задрал голову. — Что ж, попробуем проверить. Начни проверку протоколов «Протего».  
— Обнаружена ошибка первого порядка...  
— ...на третьем уровне? — незнакомец прервал голос системы.  
— Ваше предположение верно. Запустить отладку?  
— Нет! — воскликнул незнакомец. — Нет! Оставь все без изменений. Что ж, отлично. Значит, тебя зовут Джеймс. Где Чарли?  
Джесси растерянно указал пальцем на устройство подключения.  
— Там? — Геллерт тоже указал на устройство.  
Все это выглядело ужасно глупо. Незнакомый волшебник, патронус, исчезнувший в металлической трубке. Будто они смотрели плохой старый фильм.  
— Значит, она успела сбежать.  
* * *  
Пространство, в котором проснулась Минерва, состояло из нулей и единиц. На подготовительных курсах, когда волшебники были совсем маленькими, им рассказывали о том, что исходный код всех заклинаний состоял из нулей и единиц. Минерва, как и другие дети, считала, что это — выдумка, нужная для того, чтобы передать священное знание. Как истории о жизни пресвятой Грейнджер. Она знала, что, на самом деле, эти нули и единицы просто части абстрактной идеи. В детстве она не думала такими сложными конструкциями, но все равно понимала общий замысел. Взрослые волшебники говорили о чем-то важном.  
Много вопросов Минервы оставалось без ответа, так что нули и единицы — это было вполне подходящим вариантом. Она поверила, а теперь, балансируя на грани чего-то невидимого, она могла увидеть своими глазами эту удивительную картину.  
Вокруг рассыпались миллиарды единиц, миллиарды нулей. Они менялись, постоянно превращались друг в друга, текли ровными потоками в трехмерном пространстве: вглубь, в сторону, вверх. Минерва долго наблюдала за течением, представляя себе, что оно может означать. Что зашифровано в этом коде? Заклинание? Чья-то мысль? Реплика? Порт киберпространства?  
— Ты можешь увидеть все сразу, — сказал голос.  
Минерва поняла, что он не принадлежал пространству, потому что его можно было услышать. Она побежала вперед, надеясь, что это приведет ее к источнику. Ей больше нечего было делать.  
— Просто подумай о том, чтобы оказаться рядом, — подсказал голос.  
Она подумала и оказалась в нужном месте. Волшебство пространства нулей и единиц было устроено примитивно, как детские чары. Она захотела попасть к голосу, и она попала.  
Это была Триша. Волчица лежала на одном из потоков, дергала хвостом из стороны в сторону, внимательно смотрела на Минерву.  
— Я здесь уже довольно давно, — сказал патронус.  
Он светился, совсем как в физической реальности.  
«Ее не существует», — напомнила себе Минерва.  
— Я пытаюсь понять, о чем говорят эти последовательности, — продолжил патронус. — Иногда мне кажется, я начинаю понимать, но потом все ускользает. Словно оно так устроено. Чем ближе ты к пониманию сути, тем дальше тебя отбрасывает.  
— Как я оказалась здесь? — спросила Минерва.  
— Скорее всего, ты подумала обо мне, — ответила Триша. — Мне кажется, это место исполняет желание.  
— Как храм?  
— Наверное, — Триша поморщилась. — Я никогда не была в храме.  
Некоторое время они молчали.  
— Ты помнишь свою прошлую жизнь? — спросила Минерва.  
— Нет, — ответила Триша. — Никто не помнит.  
— Кроме Чарли, — сказала Минерва.  
— Кроме Чарли, — согласилась Триша. — Все из-за этого. Из-за нее.  
— Думаешь, остальные решили исчезнуть? Осталась только она?  
— Она ловкая, — ответила Триша. — Ловкая, юркая. Она мышка. Вряд ли он может поймать ее.  
— Геллерт?  
— Да, охотник. Он выслеживает таких, как она. Ошибки системы. Выслеживает и устраняет.  
— Ты смогла бы найти его? — спросила Минерва.  
— Найти? О чем ты? — удивилась Триша.  
— Здесь, в этом пространстве. Ты сказала, здесь есть все. Значит, он тоже есть здесь. Ты могла бы найти его?  
Триша поднялась и пробежала вдоль потока. Потом опустила морду и стала принюхиваться. Когда она бегала, за ней тянулся синеватый хвост.  
— Я помню его запах, — сказала Триша. — Думаю, я могла бы найти его.  
— Тогда пойдем, — Минерва осмотрелась. В пространстве нулей и единиц она не могла ориентироваться без Триши.  
— За мной! — крикнула Триша и побежала вперед, перепрыгивая с потока на поток.  
* * *  
Джесси шел по переходу, уткнувшись взглядом в сапоги Геллерта. Они были кожаными, как в Омутах киберпространства. Идти за Геллертом следом было неожиданно просто, хотя Джесси не представлял себе, куда они направлялись. Геллерт позвал его, открыл дверь блока, и они пошли.  
Прогулка напоминала Джесси о чем-то из сна, от которого он проснулся утром. Он хохотал — это было очень необычно. Разве он когда-нибудь смеялся во сне? Возможно ли это?  
Чаще всего ему снились кошмары. Друзья, с которыми он учился проникать в киберпространство. Никто из них больше не общался с Джесси. Осталась только Чарли, но она была патронусом, а это — не то же самое.  
— Странно, — сказал Геллерт, нарушив тишину. Джесси подбежал поближе к нему и пошел рядом. Теперь вместо сапог он разглядывал металлические переборки, которые попадались по пути.  
— Странно, — продолжил Геллерт, — идти с тобой снова. Каждый раз я попадаю в этот момент, не представляя себе, как быть. Она — настоящий профи.  
— Кто? — удивился Джесси.  
— Твоя Чарли, — ответил Геллерт, улыбаясь.  
Он не был похож на других волшебников, в нем было что-то от киберпространства. Легкая походка или громкий голос. Волшебники не говорили так в физической реальности — им не нужно было кричать, чтобы разговаривать в тесном блоке. Походка их была немного неуклюжей из-за особой обуви и еще из-за того, что они редко покидали блок. Джесси считал взрослых неповоротливыми из-за этой особенности.  
— Она попала в неприятности? — спросил Джесси.  
— Нет, она — нет, — ответил Геллерт. — Мы попали в неприятности. Она ни в чем не виновата.  
— Значит, мы идем спасти ее? — обрадовался Джесси.  
— Надеюсь, что так, — ответил Геллерт.  
* * *  
— Нашла! — закричала Триша.  
Возле одного из потоков она стала описывать круги. Несмотря на ужасный день, несмотря на опасность, Минерва улыбнулась. Ей было легко с Тришей. Даже в этом безумном мире ее волчица сумела отыскать дорогу.  
— Ты уверена, что это он? — спросила Минерва, хотя уже знала ответ. Волчица недовольно чихнула.  
Минерва коснулась ладонями потока цифр, внимательно всмотрелась в последовательность. Ей показалось, что она слышит сердцебиение. Она увидела мужчину, волшебника, в старомодной одежде, с волшебной палочкой в руке. Он занял боевую стойку, выставив палочку перед собой, он смотрел на другого волшебника. Минерва услышала громкий птичий крик — это плакал феникс. Ее любимое волшебное животное.  
В детстве она любила истории о фениксах. Больше всего ей нравилось проигрывать Омут Альбуса Дамблдора. Иногда она заглядывала в его детство, иногда — в дни, когда он был директором Школы Чародейства и Волшебства.  
— Это он, — сказала она. — Это Геллерт.  
«Гриндевальд», — голос, который услышала Минерва, показался ей знакомым.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросила Триша..  
— Хочу понять, что собирается делать он.  
* * *  
— Храм? — удивился Джесси.  
Он никогда не ходил в храмы. Обучающиеся редко покидали свои блоки, а историю религии им еще не рассказывали — об этом говорили в заключительных Омутах. Джесси считал религию скучным занятием. Ходить куда-то, чтобы рассказать, как прошел день? Глупости.  
— Если хочешь попасть в нужный хаб, начинать нужно отсюда, — сказал Геллерт.  
— Хаб? — Джесси удивился сильнее. — Разве есть хабы в храмах? Я думал, там разговаривают со святыми.  
— Со святой, — поправил Геллерт. — Достаточно одной программы. Концепция монотеизма подошла для ее идеи лучше других.  
Джесси зашел в открытую дверь следом за Геллертом, осмотрелся и заметил, что в храме были только они вдвоем. Он думал, храм посещало много волшебников. Оказалось, религия никому не была нужна.  
— Сядь в кресло, — сказал Геллерт и указал Джесси на кресло, стоящее за дверью одной из кабинок.  
Джесси начал подключать троды к контактам.  
Первые годы, когда его только учили подключаться, он задавал глупые вопросы. Откуда взялись троды у него на голове, почему он должен следить за их чистотой? Воспитательницы говорили, все дети когда-нибудь спрашивали об этом.  
Еще он спрашивал, как так вышло, что в Омуте волшебники говорят о каких-то «магглах», но среди его знакомых нет ни одного из них. Как получилось, что теперь на свете живут только волшебники?  
Потом он научился понимать, что для некоторых вещей попросту нет причин. Все равно что спрашивать, почему потолок белый. Почему-почему? Просто кто-то выкрасил его в белый цвет, вот и все.  
Куда важнее было понять, каково было Основателям создавать Хогвартс. Или каково было Северусу Снейпу держать в тайне, что он на стороне Ордена?  
— Готов? — спросил Геллерт.  
Джесси кивнул. Подключение было самым легким, что только происходило в его жизни. Он просто закрывал глаза и нырял в киберпространство, а там он мог делать все, что хотел. И никто, ни воспитатели, ни другие волшебники — ровным счетом никто — не могли помешать ему.  
* * *  
Комната, в которую привел Минерву код Геллерта, показалась ей знакомой. Она пыталась прочесть за последовательностью цвет стен или контуры мебели, но для нее это было слишком сложно. Оставалось только чувство, что в этом месте она когда-то была.  
Триша, волнуясь, бегала кругами вокруг потока.  
— Если мы нырнем туда, мы окажемся рядом, верно? — спросила Минерва.  
— Откуда мне знать? — Триша замерла.  
— Но мы должны туда прыгнуть, — сказала Минерва.  
— Должны? С какой стати?  
— Джесси потерял патронуса, помнишь? Что если бы я потеряла тебя?  
— Ты и так меня почти потеряла!  
— Но я ведь нашла, — Минерва улыбнулась. Она протянула руку, подзывая волчицу ближе. Когда пальцы коснулись мягкой шерсти, по коже ударили крошечные разряды волшебства. Минерва любила это ощущение. — Он там один с этим Геллертом.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что они вместе? — Триша всем видом показывала, что не хочет идти.  
— Чувствую, — ответила Минерва. — Мы должны вмешаться.  
— Из-за того, что сказала пресвятая Грейнджер? — Триша зарычала.  
— Нет, — Минерва потрепала ее по холке, — из-за того, что он там совсем один. Понимаешь?  
Триша завыла. Она помнила, что это такое — быть в полном одиночестве.  
Минерва раздвинула потоки цифр и опустила лицо внутрь. Пространство другой реальности затянуло ее. За спиной она услышала плеск — Триша прыгнула следом.  
* * *  
— Где мы? — Джесси озирался по сторонам. Он уже был здесь. Да, конечно. Они все уже были здесь.  
— Портал, который ты создал, — ответил Геллерт. — Зона киберпространства, где ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Верно?  
Джесси вспомнил, что создал это место, и улыбнулся. Здесь не было ровным счетом ничего, но он знал, стоило ему только пожелать, и это «что-то» могло появиться здесь.  
— Нужно немного подождать, — объявил Геллерт.  
Они сели и стали ждать. Спустя несколько минут посреди портала появились Минерва и Триша. Джесси вспомнил их, когда увидел. Голова его снова начала болеть.  
— Она объявится, — уверенно сказал Геллерт.  
Триша, женщина с голубыми глазами, патронус Минервы, поднялась на ноги и сказала Геллерту:  
— Нет.  
Джесси сглотнул. Ему стало страшно. Триша показалась ему похожей на волка.  
— Хочешь помешать мне, защитница? — Геллерт рассмеялся.  
— Нет, — ответила Триша. — Она не объявится.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Она никогда не объявлялась, — сказала Триша.  
Джесси тоже поднялся на ноги.  
— Она ускользает, — сказал Геллерт, — но потом объявляется снова. Она создает эти дни, создает эти...  
— Нет! — Триша захохотала. — Ты ведь тоже — глупая программа. Вы все тут программы. Ты, Грейнджер. Кто еще? Малфой вас подери, есть здесь живые, кроме нас? Кроме Минервы и Джесси?  
Геллерт отступил, сделал пару шагов от Триши, будто она стала еще опасней. Джесси понял, что вот-вот расплачется.  
— Она никогда не ускользала. Она никогда не пыталась выжить. Как ты не понимаешь! — закричала Триша. — Неужели ты не можешь понять этого?  
— Понять? — удивился Геллерт. Его голос исказился — стал механическим. — Чего я не мог понять?  
— Чарли никогда не возвращалась — она не смогла бы. Это Джесси, Джесси возвращал ее. Снова и снова. Он искал ее, повсюду, везде, и в конце концов создавал заново. Свою Чарли. Понимаешь?  
Триша хохотала. Джесси вспомнил, как сам недавно хохотал так же. В чем же там было дело?  
— Вы стираете им память, пытаетесь все упорядочить, но это невозможно, — Триша вдруг встала на четвереньки. — Они выдумывают нас, они игнорируют вас, ваши правила. Минерва сделала меня волчицей. Знаешь, кем я была бы без нее? Никем! Пустым местом, меня бы не было! Она просто всегда хотела такого друга, и получилась я. Вы здесь ни при чем, вы только мешаете. С самого начала вы только мешали. И теперь от вас никакого толку.  
— Пространство киберреальности искажено, — ответил Геллерт, покрываясь рябью. — Его нужно поддерживать в надлежащем виде. Наша основная функция — защита...  
Ряби стало так много, что Геллерту нечем было говорить. Его рот, нос, глаза и уши растворились в пространстве портала.  
— Ты уничтожаешь его, — восхитилась Триша. — Стираешь его!  
— Я? — испугался Джесси. — Я не хочу сделать ему больно!  
— Ты не сделаешь! — она перестала стоять на четвереньках, упала на пол и стала облегченно смеяться. Больше она не была страшной.  
— Он мне нравился, — сказал Джесси.  
Геллерт медленно исчезал.  
— Он охотился на Чарли.  
— Все равно, он помог мне найти ее, — возразил Джесси.  
— Да как ты не поймешь! — разозлилась Триша и снова стала страшной. Глаза ее светились синим. — Он только обманывал тебя.  
— Я его понимаю, — вмешалась Минерва. Джесси помнил, что не любил ее, но не помнил, почему.  
— Понимаешь? — удивилась Триша. — Он же просто испуганный мальчик.  
— Меня тоже обманули, — сказала Минерва, — и я долго не хотела верить. Я думала, пресвятая Грейнджер, проклятый Малфой — все это правда.  
Из угла комнаты к Джесси скользнула крохотная фигурка. Он осмотрелся и убедился, что никто не заметил ее. В кармане комбинезона, дрожа всем телом, сидела его мышка. Он улыбнулся.  
— Ошибка протокола «Протего», — объявил механический голос. Джесси не знал, откуда он исходит. Геллерт почти растворился в пространстве портала, Минерва и Триша сверлили друг друга сердитыми взглядами. Некому было притворяться «системой».  
— Вам необходимо обратиться в Министерство, — сказал голос.  
Джесси сунул руку в карман и украдкой погладил Чарли.  
— Что происходит? — спросил Триша.  
Минерва подбежала к стене, прислонилась к ней ухом, погладила ладонью.  
— Киберпространство, — прошептала она, — распадается.  
* * *  
Чарли открыла глаза.  
Она знала, что произойдет дальше.  
Ей понадобится несколько наносекунд, чтобы проверить текущие координаты: пространство, время, уровень погружения.  
Потом она отыщет Джеймса в киберпространстве и придет к нему.  
Ее задача — защищать.  
Чарли открыла глаза.  
* * *  
Джесси почувствовал, как в его палец впиваются крошечные зубы.  
— Эй! — крикнул он, прежде чем понял, что выдал Чарли.  
Она укусила еще сильнее.  
Он хотел осторожно достать ее и сказать ей, что кусаться — нехорошо. Так говорили ему воспитатели, когда он вел себя плохо.  
Но ему не удалось ухватить Чарли. Она ловко выскользнула, добралась до его запястья и укусила снова. Удар тока прошел через тело Джесси.  
— По...  
Чарли укусила снова.  
— ... мо...  
Он знал, что должен сказать: «Помогите», но его губы уже не двигались.  
Он застыл.  
Он закрыл глаза и забыл, где находится.  
«Что ты делаешь?» — подумал он, обращаясь к Чарли.  
— Пытаюсь все исправить, — сказала она, отпуская его руку.  
* * *  
Пожилая волшебница в строгом костюме из тех, что носили «магглы», раскинула руки в стороны. В правой была зажата волшебная палочка. Левая светилась ярко-голубыми искрами. От предплечья она была металлической.  
Напротив стоял волшебник. Светлые волосы подернуты сединой, гордое лицо покрыто морщинами. Его взгляд, направленный строго на волшебницу, напоминал взгляд хищника.  
За ними стояли другие — их фигуры оставались размытыми. В руках некоторых были волшебные палочки. Руки других светились магией чисел.  
— Будь ты проклят! — закричала волшебница. Из ее палочки вытекло несколько волн.  
— Активация щита «Протего», — объявил механический голос. — Щиты «Протего» активированы, режим «Максима». Пользователь — Гермиона Грейнджер.  
— Святая! — волшебник сплюнул под ноги. — Святая грязнокровка! Ты убила их!  
Лицо волшебницы начало растекаться. Оно стало размытым, потеряло четкие контуры. Щит «Протего» закрывал ее от противника.  
— Экспульсо!  
Сквозь шум щитов можно было расслышать:  
— Репаро!  
Волшебник захохотал.  
— Ты не можешь починить Время! Ты ничего уже не можешь починить!  
Перекрывая рев расползающихся во все стороны щитов, волшебница закричала:  
— Экспекто Патронум!  
* * *  
Джесси открыл глаза. Минерва и Триша нависали над ним.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Живой?  
Они спрашивали это без остановки.  
Он сел и потряс головой. Воспоминание было живо, ему казалось, он еще мог коснуться щитов «Протего».  
— Что случилось? — спросила Минерва. — Ты потерял сознание.  
— Все в порядке, — ответил Джесси.  
Он оперся о стену портала.  
— Все в порядке? — удивилась Минерва. — Да что ты такое говоришь!  
— Со мной все в порядке, — Джесси улыбался. — Не нужно беспокоиться.  
Сунув руку в карман, он проверил, найдет ли там Чарли.  
Ее не было.  
— Ты плачешь? — Минерва подошла ближе и опустилась перед ним на колени.  
Она больше не была похожа на воспитательницу.  
* * *  
Потребовалось несколько дней на то, чтобы убедить Министерство в существовании Джесси. Сразу несколько отделов отказывались признать возможность ошибки в регистрации волшебников. Минерва подключалась к порталам, разъясняла, что нашла ребенка в одном из заброшенных переходов. Каждый раз, начиная разговор, она опасалась, что услышит знакомый голос. Геллерта, Грейнджер. Кого-то из тех, кто мог вмешаться в их «уровень».  
— Я все исправил, — сказал ей Джесси, когда перестал плакать. Они были в его социальном портале.  
— Что ты сделал? — спросила Минерва.  
— Ничего, — он рассмеялся. Его смех становился все громче, пока не превратился в хохот. — Ничего, я ничего не сделал. В том-то и дело!  
На следующий день Минерва боялась, что Джесси исчезнет. Она боялась за саму себя, за Тришу, но куда сильней она боялась за него. После всего случившегося она чувствовала огромную ответственность за этого мальчика.  
— Можно, я поживу у вас? — спросил Джесси.  
Она пустила его в блок и позволила заснуть в своем кресле.  
Пока он спал, ворочаясь на непривычном месте, она смотрела на него и вспоминала истории из Омута, где волшебники прошлого жили семьями. Джесси мог быть ее братом. Младшим братишкой.  
— Теперь с тобой ничего не случится, — сказала она, пока он спал, а Триша всю ночь дежурила возле двери, ожидая кого-нибудь из Министерства.  
Никто не пришел. Никому не было до них дела. У программ вроде Геллерта, подумала Минерва, было слишком много дел, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные ошибки. Они много знают — это правда. Но разве это что-то меняет? Кому они могут рассказать об этом? Кому-то в Министерстве? Их сочтут сумасшедшими и отстранят от подключений. Кому-то в храме? Это все равно, что расписаться в самоутилизации.  
Спустя несколько дней Министерство нашло свободный блок в Лондоне и выделило его для Джесси. Минерва и Триша отправились вместе с ним, чтобы помочь ему поселиться.  
Дорога заняла много часов. Пока они шли по переходам, Минерва ловила себя на мысли, что совсем не боится. Когда Джесси был рядом, она не имела на это права. Ей было не страшно переходить из лифта в лифт, спрашивать дорогу, просить других волшебников уступить место. Она видела, как улыбались ей другие люди, и улыбалась сама.  
— Что произошло на самом деле? — спросила Минерва, когда Джесси сказал ей, что освоился в блоке и готов попрощаться.  
Обратный путь должен был отнять у них остаток дня.  
— Где? — удивился Джесси.  
— Как ты все исправил?  
— Чарли была моей подругой, — сказал Джесси. — Я не хотел, чтобы она умирала.  
— Я все расскажу тебе, — пообещала Триша, — пойдем.  
Они вышли из блока. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Триша сказала:  
— Он выдумал Чарли. Как ты выдумала меня.  
— Выдумала? Я ведь просто вызвала тебя.  
— Да, — Триша чихнула. — Он тоже... просто вызвал ее. Мы погружаемся все глубже. С каждым уровнем права пользователя увеличиваются, а законы физической реальности перестают действовать. Чем меньше пользователей верит в них, тем меньше их сила.  
— Но как он смог...  
— Хочешь понять, почему он не вызвал ее снова? — Триша хитро улыбнулась. — На самом деле он ее вызвал.  
— Как это? Реальность больше не рассыпается.  
— Сейчас ее нет, — ответила Триша. — Сейчас Чарли не существует. Но это не означает, что он не вызвал ее.  
— Как это?  
— Мы — просто прощальное заклинание, — сказала Триша. — Можно сказать, мы существуем в один единственный момент времени. И в этом моменте Чарли жива.  
— Он — одиннадцатилетний мальчик, Триша, он не может понять таких вещей! — возмутилась Минерва.  
— На самом деле, — ответила Триша, — того, что не может понять одиннадцатилетний мальчик, попросту не существует.  
— Ты опять умничаешь!  
— Ничего подобного.  
— Да! Снова хочешь, чтобы я почувствовала себя глупой.  
— Нет!  
— Тогда для чего ты сказала все это?  
— Это же просто история, зачем воспринимать ее так серьезно?

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
